Fma Jumanji
by Serleena
Summary: Un jeu vivant, un jeu maudit et meurtrier, tel est ce qui tombe sur le nez de nos militaires. Prêts à jouer la partie de votre vie ?
1. Le jeu maudit

**Pour cette fic-là, je reprends le thème de Jumanji, le jeu vivant et maléfique, pour l'adapter à Fma et à ma sauce. Les persos ne sont pas à moi, sauf ceux qu'on connaît pas. Dites-moi si ça vous plaît.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Un village d'Amestris, cent ans plus tôt.

Ils s'étaient encore moqués de lui. Bon d'accord il n'était pas très doué en alchimie, mais était-ce une raison ? Sa transmutation d'un pot en fer était toute tordue, soit, seulement il n'en méritait pas pour autant les moqueries des autres élèves. L'adolescent rentra chez lui furieux.

" Je leur montrerais moi ! Je vais devenir le meilleur alchimiste du village, et même du pays ! Je vais créer quelque chose qui les forcera à reconnaître mon talent ! Quelque chose qui les terrifiera !" s'exclama-t-il en claquant la porte de sa chambre.

Sa mère voulut lui remonter le moral, mais il la repoussa sèchement. Le jeune homme attrapa un livre, et commença à étudier. Il n'avait jamais été autant motivé. L'adolescent de quinze ans se mit à étudier intésement, pendant des heures, se couchant tard le soir. Il ne sortait plus, préférant s'exercer. De toutes façons, il n'avait pas d'amis. On le trouvait trop taciturne, un peu inquiétant même. Mais pas méchant. Du moins était-ce l'avis des villageois.

Ses transmutations s'améliorèrent rapidement, faisant ainsi le contentement de son professeur, et attisant la jalousie de ses camarades. Mais le jeune homme s'en moquait. Au contraire, cela l'amusait de voir ceux qui autrefois le narguaient l'envier. Mais il connaissait ce genre de sentiment, et savait à quelles extrémités il pouvait pousser. Aussi apprit-il à se servir de son alchimie pour se défendre.

Et il eut raison. Quelques uns de ces camarades l'agressèrent un jour, et ils le regrettèrent amèrement. Ils se retrouvèrent ainsi avec des mains sur la tête, ou carrément des membres d'animaux. Le temps passa. Le jeune alchimiste devint un génie en la matière, et tous pensaient qu'un brillant avenir l'attendait. Mais ce dernier n'avait pas oublié son objectif principal, ni ce qu'il avait enduré. Quand il se sentit prêt, il décida de mettre son plan à exécution.

" Je sais ce qu'il me faut. Ca va prendre du temps, mais le résultat en vaudra largement la peine." sourit-il.

Il se rendit dans une boutique de jouets. Il avait repéré un jeu qui pouvait convenir à son plan. L'alchimiste l'acheta, et rentra chez lui. Dans le jeu se trouvait un jeu de cartes. Il le regarda un moment, puis les jeta négligemment sur la commode d'à côté. Pendant des jours, il pratiqua son art sur ce jeu inoffensif.

Personne ne savait ce qu'il voulait en faire. Transmuter un jeu de société, quelle étrange idée. Quatre ans passèrent, et tout le monde oublia cette idée saugrenue. Un ancien camarade de classe de l'alchimiste se maria. Celui-ci n'était pas invité, néanmoins il s'arrangea pour déposer un cadeau parmi ceux apportés.

" Tiens regarde ! C'est qui qui nous offre ce truc ?" fit le marié à la fin de la réception.

" Aucune idée, on verra demain mon chéri."

Le marié reposa le jeu de société, et alla se coucher. Le jour suivant, il décida de voir de quoi il retournait avec cette boîte. Il l'ouvrit, et découvrit une pierre émeraude au centre. Elle émit un éclat qui l'hypnotisa. Le marié prit les dés comme un automate, et les jeta. Depuis la cuisine, sa femme entendit un hurlement. Elle se précipita, pour découvrir son mari se faire attaquer par une hydre. La jeune femme hurla à son tour. Le reptile releva deux têtes vers elle et rugit. Puis quand la troisième délaissa sa proie, l'hydre se jeta sur la malheureuse et n'en fit qu'une bouchée.

Au village, ce fut la stupeur la plus complète quand on découvrit le drame. Qu'avait-il donc bien pu se passer ? Et qu'est-ce qui avait attaqué ce couple ? Car les traces de mâchoires sur les cadavres presque entièrement dévorés étaient anormalement grandes. La pierre du jeu brilla à nouveau, et un des policiers se trouvant là se trouva captivé par lui. Dès qu'il put, il embarqua le jeu. Le soir, il le montra à ses enfants, puis décida d'une partie en famille. Moins d'une heure plus tard, des cris perçants retentirent dans toute la maison.

Plus le temps passa, plus les disparitions augmentèrent. Personne ne comprenait ce qui passait. Le village vivait dans la terreur, et la bonne entente qui régnait auparavant s'était transformé en méfiance proche de la paranoïa. Le vrai responsable lui, riait sous cape. Son plan fonctionnait à merveille. Déjà sur la liste des victimes, six de celles qu'il avait visées avaient été atteintes. Le reste était donc des innocents, mais il s'en moquait. Et puis, personne ne songeait lui demander son aide.

La panique et les disparitions de ce village arrivèrent bientôt aux oreilles des autorités du pays.

" Ces disparitions sont vraiment inquiétantes. Et si ça s'étendait à d'autres villages pour ensuite gagner les villes ?" fit un général.

" Nous devons intervenir avant que ça ne se propage. Mais qui allons-nous charger de cette affaire ?" ajouta un autre.

" J'aurais peut-être une idée." dit quelqu'un.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers un général blond aux yeux bleus ciel.

" Je connais une alchimiste très douée. Elle a déjà résolu pas mal de cas étranges. Si vous m'y autorisez, je pourrais lui confier l'affaire."

" Si elle est efficace ... très bien, vous pouvez y aller." acquiesça le généralissime.

Le général en question hocha la tête, et annonça qu'il allait faire préparer un courrier. Trois jours plus tard, une jeune femme arriva au Q.G. Brune aux yeux bleus foncés, les traits fins, les cils ombrant légèrement les paupières, elle était franchement belle. Les militaires se retounèrent sur son passage, et sifflèrent. La brunette n'y fit pas attention. Elle arriva au bureau du général, et toqua à la porte.

" Ah ! Flore. J'attendais ta venue avec impatience." dit le général avec un sourire.

Il lui fit un baisemain, et l'invita à s'asseoir.

" Alors, tu parlais de disparitions dans ta lettre. Si tu m'en disais plus ?" répondit Flore.

" Oui en fait, personne ne comprends ce qui se passe. Les victimes sont toutes dissemblables au possible. Absolument aucun lien, et le coupable ne fait pas de différence entre l'âge, le sexe ou la profession." expliqua le général.

" Pas de lien ? Non ça je n'y crois pas. Les victimes ont toujours un lien entre elles. Il doit être plus subtil qu'on ne pense. Où se situe ce village ?" fit Flore.

" A une trentaine de kilomètre d'ici. Il porte le nom de DeepValley."

" Parfait. Tu me donnera le rapport de police sur ce cas, que je puisse filer."

" Le voici, avec ton billet de train. Bonne chance." répondit le général.

" Merci."

Il regarda la jeune femme s'éloigner, et ne put retenir un soupir.

" Vous devriez vous décider à lui avouer vos sentiments général. Une belle jeune femme comme elle ne reste pas célibataire bien longtemps." intervint une voix masculine.

" Je ne le sais que trop, colonel." répondit le blond.

De son côté, Flore étudiait le rapport de police dans le train. Effectivement, au premier abord aucun lien entre les victimes. Mais Flore avait l'habitude de ce genre de situation, elle ne s'alarma donc pas outre mesure. Elle lut attentivement la description de chaque victime, deux fois.

" _Tiens tiens ! A chaque fois un jeu de société a été retrouvé au domicile des victimes. Il a une pierre verte en son centre. Doit pas y en avoir beaucoup de ce genre._" se dit-elle.

Ce pouvait être ça le lien. Il faudrait qu'elle se renseigne là-dessus. Flora arriva au village de DeepValley. Pas très animé comme coin. Normal, avec ce qui se passait en ce moment. Les villageois la regardèrent avec étonnement et méfiance. Flore entra dans une auberge pour demander une chambre.

" Si je peux permettre, que venez-vous faire ici ?" demanda l'aubergiste en lui donnant sa clé.

" Le nettoyage." répondit-elle.

Elle monta à sa chambre avant qu'il ne puisse poser d'autres questions. C'était à elle de les poser et non l'inverse. La jeune femme décida de commencer son enquête immédiatement. Son seul indice pour le moment était ce jeu de société.

Pour en savoir un peu plus dessus, il fallait trouver une boutique de jouets. Ce ne fut pas bien dur, il n'y en avait qu'une seule. Flore entra, déclenchant le tintinabulement d'une clochette.

" Que désirez-vous jeune fille ?" demanda la boutiquière.

" Vous avez des jeus de sociétés ?" répondit Flore.

" Oui bien sûr, suivez-moi."

La commercçant la conduisit dans un rayon où s'étalaient toutes sortes de jeu pour la famille. Flore les examina un à un avec soin. Elle trouva effectivement des jeux avec une pierre verte.

" Il a l'air intéressant celui-là. Vous en avez vendu beaucoup ? " interrogea-t-elle.

" Non malheureusement. J'envisage de les supprimer." répondit la vendeuse.

" Ah oui ? Vous en avez vendu si peu que ça ?"

" Un seul exemplaire en cinq ans. C'était à l'alchimiste du coin."

Bingo, pensa Flore. Elle prit un exemplaire du jeu, et retourna à sa chambre. Là, elle ouvrit le jeu avec précaution, et s'assit non loin.

" _Ce ne serait quand même pas ça qui tue les gens ? Un jeu de société, c'est un peu gros je trouve. Mais le fait qu'il ait été acheté par un alchimiste change quelque peu les données du problème._" pensa-t-elle.

Il se pouvait qu'il ait trafiqué ce jeu. Mais pour quelles raisons ? Flore se dit que jeter un coup d'oeil dans sa maison ne serait pas une mauvaise idée. Restait à trouver cet alchimiste et où il habitait. Suffisait peut-être de poser la question aux autochtones. Flore rangea le jeu, et sortit. En passant près d'une maison, elle remarqua un attroupement.

" Encore un meurtre ! Jusqu'à quand cela va-t-il continuer ?" dit une dame.

" Que font les autorités ?" ajouta son voisin.

" Pardon, excusez-moi !" fit Flore en se frayant un passage.

Elle vit un drap blanc recouvrant un corps, et le fameux posé sur une table. Visiblement on était en train d'y jouer quand le drame s'était produit. Cela confirma les soupçons de la brune. Elle attrapa le poignet d'un policier qui passait près d'elle.

" Il paraît qu'il y a un alchimiste chez vous." dit-elle.

" Oui. Pourquoi ?"

" Vous savez où il habite ? Je devais venir le voir, ce cher vieil ami."

" A l'autre bout du village, une maison en pierre. Maintenant si vous permettez, j'ai un meurtre à élucider." dit le policier en se dégageant.

" Moi aussi. C'est pour ça qu'on m'envoie."

Les autres policiers la regardèrent s'éloigner. Qui était-elle ? Flore se rendit à la maison de l'alchimiste. Doucement, elle s'approcha d'une fenêtre. Personne. Flore fit le tour, et tourna la poignée. Fermée. Qu'à cela ne tienne, elle prit une pince à cheveux et crocheta la serrure. L'alchimiste était absent. Tant mieux. Flore balaya la pièce du regard. Elle remarqua un petit tas sur une étagère.

" _Des cartes du jeu ! J'avais vu juste, il a ensorcelé le jeu pour qu'il tue les gens d'ici. Eh bien, je sais comment le contrer maintenant. Le feu par le feu._" pensa-t-elle en examinant les cartes.

Flore ressortit de la maisonnette, et rentra chez elle. Vu la dangerosité du jeu, elle allait devoir combattre avec les mêmes armes. Durant des semaines, elle s'enferma dans sa chambre. Les habitants du village l'avaient pratiquement oubliée.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Au Q.G, le général qui avait contacté la jeune femme relisait une énième fois l'original du rapport de police. Cela faisait six semaines que la brunette enquêtait sur ces meurtres. Il espérait qu'elle allait bien, ça faisait un bout de temps qu'il n'avait pas eu de ses nouvelles.

" Vous devriez rentrer chez vous général Brook."

Le blond leva la tête pour découvrir son colonel à côté de son bureau.

" Non. Pas avant de savoir ce qui se cache derrière tout ça." soupira-t-il.

" Mais Flore est là pour ça."

" Je sais, mais ça fait des jours qu'on a aucune nouvelle, et ça me rends fou d'inquiétude." reprit Brook en s'étirant.

Ses yeux couleur ciel retombèrent sur le rapport. Tout à coup, la lumière se fit. Il retomba en avant d'un bond, et relut rapidement les feuilles.

" Le jeu ... c'est le jeu la clé ! " dit-il.

" Quoi ?" s'étonna le colonel.

" Réservez-moi immédiatement un billet pour ce village ! VITE !"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Flore aperçut l'alchimiste au marché, devant un étalage de légume.

" Hé l'assassin ! Viens un peu par là qu'on se fasse une partie toi et moi !" s'exclama-t-elle.

Au mot assassin, le silence se fit dans toute la place. L'alchimiste dévisagea celle qui l'interpellait ainsi.

" Qui êtes-vous ?" demanda-t-il.

" Mon nom ne te dirais rien. En revanche, les autorités d'Amestris m'ont envoyée ici pour savoir ce qui se passe." répondit-elle.

" Et de quoi parlez-vous ?" continua-t-il.

" Je parle de CA !" rugit-elle en lançant le jeu devant lui.

Il s'ouvrit, révélant son coeur en émeraude.

" Tu dois être particulièrement doué pour être arrivé à rendre ce jeu vivant." reprit-elle.

L'alchimiste eut un fin sourire :

" Vous êtes très intelligente."

" Ce jeu était le seul lien entre toutes les victimes. Et on en a vendu qu'un seul exemplaire. A toi. C'était il a cinq ans." continua Flore.

Le bruit avait reprit autour, mais c'était les commentaires étonnés des gens.

" En effet, c'et moi qui transmuté ce jeu. Pour qu'il montre à tous mon talent, qui n'a pas toujours été reconnu. Sa pierre envoûte qui la regarde. Mais vous m'avez découvert, et je dois ..." dit-il.

La pierre émeraude s'illumina, un halo jaillit et une hydre sortit du jeu.

" ... changer de méthode !" s'exclama-t-il les mains levées.

Les gens crièrent puis s'enfuirent. Flore ne bougea pas d'un cil, et eut même un sourire. Elle sortit quelque chose de sous sa cape.

" T'as oublié un léger détail mon gars. Ce jeu fournissait de quoi vaincre tes monstres." révéla-t-elle en brandissant une carte entre ses doigts.

Elle lança la carte, qui libéra un chevalier épée au clair. Il se précipita vers l'hydre. Le combat fut titanesque, mais le chevalier parvint à trancher els trois têtes, puis à planter son épée dans le coeur de la bête. L'hydre disparut, suivie peu après par le chevalier.

" Tu as trouvé comment transmuter les cartes !" fit le maître du jeu.

" Exact. Il est temps de finir la partie." répliqua Flore.

Furieux, l'alchimiste fit sortir plusieurs des monstres qui avaient tués des villageois. Flore libéra les cartes correspondantes, qui se chargèrent des monstres. Pour sa part, elle attaqua l'alchimiste. Le marché se faisait ravager par la bataille. Heureusement, les gens s'étaient enfuis. Les monstres disparaissaient grâce aux cartes. Cela n'empêcha pas le créateur du jeu maudit d'en transmuter de nouveaux, comme cet énorme loup aux dents de sabre.

" Il n'existe pas de carte pour le combattre celui-là !" s'exclama l'alchimiste.

" Ca se voit que t'as pas l'habitude du combat toi !" riposta Flore en transmutant un fauve en pierre.

" Grrrr !" fit son adversaire en voyant son monstre se faire ratiboiser.

" Tu n'arriveras à rien maintenant ! La partie est terminée !" s'écria Flore.

Elle était arrivée près du jeu. Elle fit apparaître un cercle de transmutation autour. Des éclairs jaillirent, et une énorme main verte sortit du jeu pour attraper l'alchimiste.

" Lâche-moi ! Je suis le créateur du jeu, tu dois m'obéir !"

La transmutation demandait beaucoup d'énergie à Flore. La main qu'elle avait créée entraîna son adversaire vers le coeur émeraude. Ce dernier comprit ce qu'elle était en train de faire.

" NOOOON ! "

Il se faisait absobrer à l'intérieur de son propre piège. Bientôt il disparut entièrement dedans. Le cercle de Flore disparut. Elle était épuisée.

" FLORE ! FLOOORE !" entendit-elle.

Elle s'affala sur le côté, inconsciente. Brook se précipita vers elle et la prit dans ses bras.

" Flore ! Je t'en supplie réveille-toi ! Je t'interdis de me laisser tout seul t'entends! Alors ouvre les yeux, tu dois vivre, t'as vraiment aucune idée d'à quel point je t'aime ! FLORE !" s'exclama-t-il.

" Venez général ! Il faut l'emmener chez un médecin." dit son colonel.

Brook se releva, et porta la jeune femme. Les villageois l'escortèrent lui et le colonel jusque chez le docteur. Tous savaient qu'elle venait de les délivrer de leur cauchemar. Le médecin l'ausculta des pieds à la tête, et décréta qu'elle avait seulement besoin de repos. Brook soupira de soulagement, et décida de rester auprès d'elle jusqu'à son réveil. Flore reprit connaissance en fin de journée.

" Hé ! Comment ça va ?" demanda le blond.

" Général Brook ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?" répondit-elle.

" Je suis venu quand j'ai compris que le jeu était le lien entre toutes les victimes. Mais tu l'avais déjà compris." sourit-il.

" Dis tout de suite que je fais mal mon boulot ! A propos, il est où ce fichu jeu ?"

" Là. Il s'est refermé tout seul et on n'arrive plus à l'ouvrir." répondit Brook en regardant sur le côté.

" Et il vaudrait mieux qu'il ne s'ouvre plus jamais."

Flore se redressa, puis se leva.

" Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu as besoin de repos !" s'exclama le général en s'approchant.

" Tout va bien. J'ai encore une dernière chose à faire." répondit la brunette.

Elle prit le jeu, et sortit. Les villageois furent heureux de la revoir sur pieds. Flore leur rendit leurs sourires, puis entra à son auberge. Brook l'attendit en bas. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle redescendit avec un journal. Flore se rendit dans une forêt à l'écart du village, et entra dans une grotte. Elle y enterra le jeu et son journal.

" _L'histoire est peut-être finie pour le moment, mais je préfère prendre des précautions._" se dit-elle en se relevant.

Elle rejoignit le général dehors, et elle calfeutra l'entrée de la grotte.

" En espérant que personne ne la trouvera, autrement cette ou ces personnes courront un grand danger." dit-elle une main sur la pierre.

Flore et le général s'éloignèrent, pour retourner au village.


	2. L'histoire se répète

**A la demande générale de mes 4 revieweuses, que je remerice au passage, voilà la suite. J'utilise deux persos qui EUX m'appartiennent pour cette fic. Alors, on joue ? **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Le réveil tira Samantha de son sommeil. Elle pensa un instant à écraser l'engin, mais se rappelant qu'elle en avait besoin elle se contenta d'appuyer aussi gentiment que possible sur le bouton d'arrêt. La brune s'étira, et entreprit de sortir de son lit. Sauf que quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un, semblait déterminé à ce qu'elle n'en sorte pas. Son fiancé Jean la maintenait contre lui d'une poigne de fer. Samantha tira autant qu'elle put, en vain.

" Jean ! Mais lâche-moi bondidiou ! " dit-elle amusée.

( _Ndla : avé Ayma ! celle qui reprends ton mot te salue ! XD _)

" Hmmm ! Nan reste là !" marmonna Havoc.

" J'adorerais rester dans tes bras mon amour, mais il faut que j'aille bosser."

Jean la lâcha à contre coeur, et elle put sortir du lit.

" Pour une fois que j'avais un jour de congé ! " gémit-il en roulant sur le dos.

" Comme tu dis. Seulement je t'avais dit hier que moi pas."

Samantha se rendit dans la cuisine pour préparer son petit-déjeuner. Ensuite, elle revint dans la chambre prendre ses habits, et fila se changer dans la salle de bain. Quand elle fut prête à partir, son fiancé vint la voir pour lui dire au revoir.

" Je me lasserais jamais de ce genre de spectacle : un militaire blond bien musclé avec juste un caleçon, ça vous mets de bonne humeur pour la journée !" sourit-elle.

( _Ndla : oh yeah ! en effet ! _) Jean lui rendit son sourire et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Samantha se rendit ensuite au musée où elle travaillait, et fila dans le bureau du conservateur.

" Salut ! Du boulot pour moi ?" demanda-t-elle en entrant.

" Evidemment. J'ai reçu des informations sur un jeu âgé d'une centaine d'années, une pièce unique. Et par chance, il est dans le pays." annonça Dooley.

" Eh ben ! Pour une fois ! Et où exactement ?" répondit Samantha.

" Vraiment pas loin, une trentaine ou une quarantaine de kilomètres. Voilà le livre qui en parle." répondit son employeur en lui tendant le volume.

Samantha lut le paragraphe qui en parlait.

" Ca a l'air dangereux comme relique, vous êtes sûr de la vouloir ? " dit-elle sans lever les yeux.

" Bof ! Je sais bien qu'il y a des trucs bizarres dans ce bas monde, mais à l'époque les gens étaient si supertitieux ..."

Samantha le regarda un instant. S'il avait vu ce qu'elle avait expérimenté avec certaines reliques, il serait plus sélectif dans ses choix. Enfin, puisqu'il la voulait, elle la lui apporterait.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Q.G de Central.

Breda entra en chantonnant dans le bureau, à la surprise de ses colllègues.

" Eh ben ! C'est la première fois que je t'entends chanter !" fit Kain.

" Doit-on comprendre que ton rendez-vous avec Luan s'est bien passé ?" ajouta Roy.

" Ouais, à merveille ! Je crois qu'on est fait pour s'entendre !" répondit Breda.

Falman entra à son tour, tout d'aussi bonne humeur.

" Ca été avec Mina ?" demanda le rouquin.

" Impec ! Et toi ?"

" Au poil !" sourit Haymans.

" Ils en sont déjà aux poils ? C'est des rapides !" fit Riza discrètement.

" Riza !" s'exclama Roy étonné par sa remarque pour le moins crue.

Kain éclata de rire. Roy se disait que sa fiancée se dévergondait un peu trop depuis qu'elle était avec lui. Ce n'est pas que ça lui déplaisait, tant que les autres n'en savaient rien.

" On dirait qu'on est tous casés maintenant." fit Kain en croisant les bras.

" Hé ho tout doux ! J'en suis encore qu'au premier rendez-vous moi !" intervint Breda.

" Moi itou."

" Pfou, au rythme où ça a l'air d'aller je ne me fais pas de soucis pour eux." reprit le lieutenant en apportant ses dossiers à son fiancé.

" Mais t'as fini avec tes insinuations toi ?" fit Roy amusé.

" Bah quoi ?"

Riza retourna à sa place, suivie par un Fuery hilare. Les soldats se mirent au travail, enviant leur collègue Jean de pouvoir rester chez lui.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Havoc vit revenir sa fiancée, non sans joie.

" Alors ma puce, tu reste là ou tu t'en va ?" demanda-t-il.

" Je m'en va. Mais je serais pas loin, trente kilomètres." répondit-elle en attrapant sa valise.

" Un kilomètre c'est déjà trop chez moi." reprit Jean.

Samantha sourit, et commença à remplir son bagage. Le blond s'approcha, et afficha une mine de chien battu qui ne manqua pas de la faire pouffer de rire.

" Si tu te voyais ! On dirait un bébé boudeur !" dit-elle.

" Voui je boude paske tu me laisse tout seul. Pô juste." gémit Jean en accentuant sa mine.

Samantha sourit avec tendresse, et vint l'enlacer.

" Je n'en aurais pas pour longtemps, amour de ma vie. Et puis je te rapelle que quand toi tu pars en mission, je me retrouve seule moi aussi." dit-elle doucement.

" Moui mais bon ..."

" Pas de mais mon trésor, c'est la même chose."

Samantha l'embrassa, et retourna à la préparation de son voyage. La jeune femme décida de partir le lendemain, et profita de sa journée avec Jean. Vu que ce n'était pas bien loin, Samantha se rendit au village en voiture. C'était un petit coin tranquille, accueillant. La brunette alla dans un petit hôtel réserver une chambre.

" Vous ?" fit un vieil homme en la croisant.

" Pardon ?" s'étonna Samantha.

" Euh ... excusez-moi, je vous ai pris pour quelqu'un que je connaissais."

" Ce n'est rien."

Samantha continua son chemin, et demanda une chambre. Ensuite, elle alla visiter le village. Elle trouva une petite bibliothèque.

" _Je trouverais sûrement de quoi compléter mes recherches. Le livre que m'a donné Dooley mentionne juste l'endroit où se trouve cette relique et qu'elle est supposée être maudite._" pensa la chasseuse de trésor.

Elle entra dans la petite bibliothèque, et chercha le rayon consacré à l'histoire. Puis elle attrapa un livre consacré à celle du village en lui-même. Puis elle s'installa à une table pour commencer sa lecture. La jeune femme chercha l'époque correspondant avec celle du fameux jeu.

" _Pratiquement aucun livre d'histoire n'a gardé une trace d'un évènement particulièrement étrange et horrible qui est arrivé vers la fin de ce siècle au village. Pourtant, il aurait mérité de figurer dans leurs pages. Un jour, un alchimiste rongé par la rancoeur a créé un jeu très spécial grâce à son alchimie. Ce jeu était ainsi devenu vivant, et attirait ses futures victimes grâce à sa pierre, qui envoûte et force à jouer. Plusieurs personnes sont ainsi mortes mystérieusement, et le village plongea dans la terreur. Personne ne semblait à l'abri. Cela a duré jusquà l'arrivée d'une jeune femme égalment alchimiste. Elle a compris ce qui provoquait ces disparitions, et est parvenue à transmuter des cartes pour vaincre l'alchimiste, avant de l'enfermer dans son jeu. Ce dernier a ensuite été caché, nul ne sait où._" lut-elle.

Si personne ne savait où, Sam se demandait si elle parviendrait à le savoir.

" _Bon résumons : elle s'est battue contre l'alchimiste créateur de ce jeu. Le combat a dû l'affaiblir. Si elle était pressée d'en finir avec cette affaire, elle a dû cacher le jeu pas bien loin . Donc autour du village. Ca pourrait être un bon moyen de le garder à l'oeil._" réfléchit-elle.

Autrement dit, il ne lui restait plus qu'à examiner les environs. Samantha pensa aussitôt à la forêt environnante. Une très bonne cachette en soi. Elle résolut d'y aller sur-le-champ. Samantha marcha durant des heures, cherchant une possible cachette. Elle s'était munie d'une carte du siècle dernier et de maintenant. Tout à coup, elle s'arrêta et regarda sur sa droite.

" Y' avait une grotte ici autrefois. Elle est encore mentionnée sur celle de nos jours, mais je n'en vois pas l'entrée. Et d'après le livre d'histoire, y'a eu aucun travaux dans ce coin." dit-elle à haute voix.

Samantha se dit qu'elle devait avoir trouvée la cachette du jeu. Elle s'approcha de la paroi, y colla l'oreille et frappa. Ca sonnait creux, preuve qu'il y avait bien quelque chose derrière. La chasseuse de relique saisit son piolet, et entreprit de frapper sur le mur. Au bout de trois bons quarts d'heures d'effort intense, un trou apparut. Samantha souffla cinq minutes, avant d'agrandir son ouverture. Se munissant d'une lampe-torche, elle entra dans la grotte.

" Où te cache-tu petite relique ?"

Samantha progressa quelques instants, avant de découvrir une motte de terre. Elle s'en approcha, posa sa lampe et sortit une petite pelle avec laquelle elle creuse doucement. Un bruit lui indiqua qu'elle venait de toucher un objet. Samantha dégagea la terre alentour, pour découvrir une boîte rectangulaire. Elle l'éclaira, et à sa vue Sam ressentit une curieuse sensation. Comme une impression de déjà-vu. Elle secoua la tête, et sortit la boîte de sa cachette de terre. Elle enleva un reste de terre, puis sortit à la lumière du jour.

" On fait pas plus banal comme relique ! C'est à ce demander si c'en est une. Enfin, puisque Dooley la veut ..." dit-elle en regardant la boîte du jeu.

Samantha regagna le village, et s'apprêta à partir. Rares étaient les fois où une de ses expéditions duraient aussi peu de temps. La jeune femme fut donc de retour à Central le lendemain. Dooley prit sa découverte et la remercia. Sam pour sa part, rédigea un rapport sur son expédition, qu'elle classa avec les autres.

Ceci fait, elle se rendit au Q.G à la pause déjeuner, après avoir prit une douche. Comme elle avait revêtu une jupe, les soldats ne manquèrent pas de lui faire part de leur admiration. Mais la brunette avait son sempiternel fouet accroché à la ceinture, prêt à enseigner les bonnes manières aux malotrus.

Sam toqua au bureau de Mustang, et entra. Jean l'accueillit avec un grand sourire, de même que son petit frère Kain.

" Je venais savoir si vous étiez libres pour déjeuner." annonça-t-elle.

" Moi oui." répondit aussitôt Jean.

" Bah, je vais vous laisser en amoureux." fit Kain.

" Oh tu peux venir ça me dérange pas." reprit Havoc.

" Je peux la voir plus tard, je suis pas pressé. Du moment qu'elle m'oublie pas."

" Euh ... tu peux me rappeler ton prénom ?" demanda Sam.

" File d'ici avant que je m'énerve !" répondit Kain.

Samantha prit la main de son fiancé, et ils sortirent du bureau. Jean lançait des regards incendiaires à ceux qui osaient mater sa Samantha avec des mines gourmandes.

" Tu sais mon coeur, j'apprécie que tu porte des jupes, mais pas quand c'est pour venir me chercher." dit-il.

" Ah bon ? C'est pas un peu illogique ?" remarqua la brunette.

" Non. Parce que les autres ont tendance à vouloir marcher sur mes plates-bandes."

Samantha éclata de rire. Jean était d'un naturel très jaloux depuis qu'il sortait avec elle. Leurs fiançailles n'avaient pas l'air de l'avoir calmé. Donc, il avait peur que les soldats essaient de la lui prendre. La perdre était son pire cauchemar. Le couple arriva à un petit restaurant. Ils passèrent commande, et discutèrent un peu.

" Je suis très content que tu sois revenue si vite." dit Jean en lui prenant la main.

" Et moi donc ! T'as intérêt à être dispo !"

Jean sourit, et le serveur apporta leur commande. Au cours du repas, le militaire remarqua que sa fiancée était perdue dans ses pensées.

" Chérie !" appela-t-il.

" Hm ? Tu disais ?" répondit-elle.

" Ca fait trois fois que je t'appelle. Tu as l'air ailleurs, un souci ?"

" Non non. Juste un truc bizarre. J'essaie de me rappeler quelque chose, mais ça ne vient pas." expliqua-t-elle.

Sam repartit à nouveau dans les méandres de ses pensées. Elle avait l'impression que quelque chose de très important lui échappait, mais impossible de savoir quoi. Cela la chiffona toute la journée. C'est donc une Samantha un brin agacée que Jean retrouva le soir.

" Ca m'énerve de ne pas savoir ce qui me préoccupe de la sorte !" s'exclama-t-elle quand il demanda ce qui clochait.

Elle se leva du fauteil du salon, et se mit à faire les cents pas en long, en large, en travers et soyons fous en zigzag. Non je plaisante. Jean la regarda faire trente secondes, avant d'opérer un repli vers leur chambre. Il se changea et revint la voir.

" Tu va finir par couper le tapis à force de marcher comme ça." dit-il.

" Grblmgrmbl." fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint.

Jean haussa un sourcil, et s'avança pour la prendre dans ses bras. Il lui passa une main sur la joue.

" Inutile de te prendre la tête comme ça, mon bébé. Ca va bien te revenir. Et puis plus tu insiste moins ça vient." dit-il doucement.

" Marrant comme tes propos ont un autre sens quand on est pas couchés." fit-elle remarquer.

Jean ouvrit de grands yeux, avant de partir d'un grand éclat de rire.

" Toi au moins tu sais garder ton sens de l'humour !" s'exclama-t-il entre deux rires.

" C'est surtout que je te connais. Plus chaud lapin que ça tu meurs." ironisa-t-elle.

" Ose me dire que ça te déplaît." répliqua Jean en frottant son nez contre le sien.

Samantha sourit, avant de l'embrasser. Ensuite, tous deux se rendirent dans la cuisine pour dîner. La nuit venue, la brunette fit des cauchemars. Elle rêvait de monstres, de cadavres, et d'alchimie aussi. Samantha se réveilla en hurlant.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon amour ?" fit Jean en allumant la lumière.

Il vit alors que sa fiancée était toute pâle et tremblait.

" Samantha ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ?" reprit-il en s'asseyant.

" Je ... je viens de faire ... le pire des cauchemars." répondit-elle la voix chevrotante.

" Vu le cri que tu as poussé je veux bien te croire. Viens par là et raconte-moi tout."

Il la fit se rallonger, et elle posa sa tête contre son épaule. Elle lui raconta alors son rêve, qui en plus d'intriguer son fiancé l'effraya quelque peu. Où avait-elle bien pu voir des horreurs pareilles ? Jean la rassura en la serrant contre lui et en passant une main dans les cheveux noirs. Samantha fini par se rendormir, rassurée par sa présence. Le lendemain, une mauvaise surprise l'attendait sur son lieu de travail.

" C'est quoi tout ce monde ? Pourquoi la police ?" demanda-t-elle.

" Vous ne devinerez jamais ! Il y a eu un meurte ! Ici au musée !" répondit Dooley.

" QUOI ?"

" Voyez-vous même. Trois de nos gardiens tués on ne sait comment."

Samantha tourna la tête, pour découvrir les trois draps blancs. Des images de son cauchemar lui revinrent instantanément. D'autant plus qu'elle avait vu les cadavres se relever dans son rêve. Samantha sentit le monde tourner autour d'elle, et s'évanouit. Dooley eut le réflexe de la rattraper. Il la prit dans ses bras, et l'emena dans le bureau qu'elle occupait de temps à autre. Il y avait un petit divan sur lequel il la déposa. Ensuite, il jugea bon de prévenir le fiancé et le petit frère de la brune.

Ces derniers arrivèrent ventre à terre, juste au moment où elle reprenait conscience.

" Onee-chan ? Tout va bien ?" demanda Kain penché sur elle.

" Kain ? C'que tu fais là ?" répondit Samantha.

" C'est moi qui les ait prévenus." répondit Dooley.

Samantha se redressa et découvrit aussi Jean à côté.

" Me suis évanouie c'est ça ?" dit-elle.

" Tout juste ma biche. Tu dois couver quelque chose." dit Jean en lui caressant la tête.

" Non, ça rien à voir. Je ne comprends pas. Je ne suis jamais tombée dans les pommes, et pourtant ce ne sont pas les premiers cadavres que je vois." reprit-elle.

" Frais si. D'ordinaire vous avez affaire à des momies." fit Dooley.

" Je peux vous assurer qu'un corps décomposé est bien plus effrayant qu'un encore tiède." répliqua la brune.

Samantha se releva et sortit du bureau d'un pas vif.

" Mais où tu vas ?" lança Kain en se précipitant à sa suite.

" Savoir pourquoi j'ai perdu connaissance." répondit sa soeur.

Elle retourna à l'endroit où se trouvaient les corps, évacués à présent. Samantha commença à examiner les lieux, autant que possible vu que les policiers étaient là. En fait, elle vérifia que rien n'avait été volé. Mais toutes les vitrines étaient intactes. Samantha soupira.

" Ce n'est pas possible. On ne les a quand même pas tués juste pour le plaisir." dit-elle.

" Espérons. Quoi que ce soit, j'espère qu'on l'arrêtera vite." fit Dooley en la rejoignant.

" Tu es sûre que ça va aller ?" demanda Kain en lui prenant le bras, comme à chaque fois qu'il était inquiet.

Une habitude gardée depuis leur plus tendre enfance.

" Mais oui Kainou. Tu peux retourner au travail, je gère la situation." répondit-elle d'un ton apaisant.

Kain lui sourit, et la relâcha. Jean l'embrassa, en lui demandant de la retrouver pour le déjeuner. Puis les soldats partirent. Au bureau, Riza leur demanda comment allait Sam.

" Bien. Par contre, y'a eu des meurtres à son musée." répondit Jean.

" T'es sérieux ?" fit Roy.

" J'ai l'air de rigoler ?"

" En tout cas c'est bizarre. Il n'y a absolument aucune trace, et rien n'a été volé. En plus, tout était fermé, et les portes n'ont pas été fracturées, même les fenêtres sont intactes. Comme si le ou les tueurs avait brusquement jaillis du néant." rapporta Kain.

" Un meutre dans un musée c'est pas courant." intervint Falman.

" En effet. Elle ne risque rien au moins ?" reprit Roy.

" Vu les circonstances le musée va fermer pour un temps. Elle sera donc en congé. Et je ne la lâcherais pas d'une semelle, autant que possible." répondit Jean.

Roy soupira légèrement pensif. Quelque chose lui disait qu'ils allaient se retrouver mêlés à tout ça.


	3. Une partie en enfer

**Malgré que Lilize ait dit que je vous avait fait prendre une sale habitude en postant vite, je mets tout de même la suite, parce que je veux pas vous faire souffrir. L'affaire va se corser comme il faut pour nos militaires ... on dit merci Falman.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Roy avait vu juste. L'enquête du musée finit par leur revenir. Ce qui arrangea Jean et Kain, car si quelqu'un en voulait à Samantha ils se feraient un plaisir de le mettre en pièces. Les puzzles ça les connaissaient. Depuis le début de cette affaire, il y avait eu d'autres meurtres. Deux autres gardiens s'étaient fait dessouder de la même manière, dans l'anonymat le plus complet. Pas de traces nulle part.

" Comment va Samantha ?" demanda Riza à Jean.

" Pas terrible, elle n'arrête pas de faire des cauchemars qui la font se réveiller deux à trois fois par nuit. Bien évidemment ça l'épuise. Sans compter qu'elle a l'impression d'être responsable de ce qui se passe, donc ça lui mine aussi le moral." raconta le lieutenant.

" La pauvre. D'où peuvent bien provenir ses rêves ?" fit Riza.

" Aucune idée. Je n'aime pas la laisser seule à la maison vu son état, mais je ne peux pas vraiment m'absenter." répondit Jean.

Riza hocha la tête. Roy se leva, et annonça qu'ils se rendaient au musée Dooley. Le conservateur, averti de leur arrivée les y accueillit. Il leur montra l'endroit où les corps avaient été découverts. Les militaires l'inspectèrent soigneusement.

" Rien absolument rien. J'ai jamais vu ça." dit Roy quand ils eurent fini.

" Ce n'est pas possible. Un tel carnage laisse forcément d'autres traces que celles du sang. Le tueur est bien arrivé de quelque part." ajouta Riza.

" Suaf que là, je ne crois pas que ce soit humain. Pour déchiqueter les corps de cette manière." dit Falman.

" On en revient au même point. Un prédateur laisse des traces de son passage en théorie." dit Kain.

" Eh bien il faut croire que celui-ci ne suit pas la théorie. Essayons de trouver une cachette en dehors de cette pièce." décida Roy.

Les militaires se séprarèrent, et sortirent leurs armes, cran de sécurité enlevé. Puis ils passèrent le musée au peigne fin. Tout fut examiné avec minutie. En vain également. Ce qui les rendaient plus que perplexe. Dooley lui s'arrachait les cheveux en entendant ça. Il se voyait déjà mettre la clé sous la porte. Falman remarqua soudain le jeu ramené par Samantha dans un coin. Il était ouvert, et sa pierre scintilla. Après avoir vérifié que personne ne le regardait, il s'avança et l'embarqua. Jean s'isola pour téléphoner à sa fiancée.

" C'est moi mon amour. Comment vas-tu ?" demanda-t-il.

" Comme hier. " répondit Samantha avec une petite voix.

" Tu as essayé de dormir un peu ?"

" Oui, mais les cauchemars reviennent aussitôt."

" Ca devient franchement inquiétant là, mon coeur." fit Jean.

" Je vais finir par devenir folle ! Je ne comprends pas d'où ça vient, je n'ai jamais vu de telles horreurs auparavant. Je ne peux quand même pas les inventer !" s'exclama-t-elle.

" Calme-toi trésor, je ..."

" Mais comment veux-tu que je me calme ! J'arrive même plus à dormir, et j'ai l'impression que je vais exploser !" s'écria Samantha.

Jean se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il donnerait cher pour pouvoir lui venir en aide, si seulement il savait quoi faire. Voir sa fiancée souffrir l'affectait également.

" Pardon ... je suis désolée de m'énerver comme ça, t'y es pour rien." reprit-elle d'un ton las.

" Je ne t'en veux pas mon bébé."

" Je suis si fatiguée ..."

" Voui mon coeur je comprends. Je voudrais vraiment être là tu sais."

" Je ... je dois y aller."

" Quoi mais ..."

" Excuse-moi, à ce soir."

" Sam attends !"

Mais seule la tonalité lui répondit. Jean se demanda bien pourquoi elle avait raccroché si vite. Il regarda le téléphone, plus embêté qu'autre chose. En réalité, Samantha avait raccroché car elle se sentait sur le point de fondre en larmes, et elle ne voulait pas qu'il l'entende. Ca lui aurait cassé le moral. Aussi pleura-t-elle donc seule, devant le téléphone.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jean retourna au bureau, en ayant hâte de rentrer chez lui pour s'occuper de sa fiancée. C'est alors qu'il remarqua ce Falman avai ramené.

" T'as trouvé ça où ?" demanda-t-il.

" Euh ... au ... au musée." répondit le militaire embarrassé.

Tous ses collègues le regardèrent stupéfait.

" Tu as volé cette pièce ?" fit Roy ahuri.

" Non non ... je voulais pas la voler maieuh ... je sais pas, ça été plus fort que moi il fallait que je prenne ce jeu."

" Bon, je vais avertir le musée qu'il est chez nous et qu'on le leur rapporte illico." dit Riza.

Elle sortit du bureaU sans plus attendre. Pendant ce temps, les hommes reportèrent leur regard sur le jeu. La pierre brilla de nouveau, et ils s'en approchèrent.

" Si on jouait ?" proposa Breda.

" Allez, ça peut pas nous faire de mal." dit Roy.

Normalement non, ça ne peut pas faire de mal. Sauf que là les p'tits gars, c'est pas un jeu ordinaire. Ils s'assirent dont autour du jeu, et choisirent un pion en forme d'animal qu'ils posèrent sur la case départ. Puis Falman lança les dés le premier.

" Hé vous avez vu ça ? Mon pion bouge tout seul !" s'exclama-t-il.

" C'est dingue !" fit Jean.

Rien que ça ça aurait dû les alerter. Seulement le pouvoir du jeu était bien trop attractif, et Kain ramassa les dés pour les lancer à son tour. Comme pour celui de son collègue, son pion s'avança tout seul. Sauf que là, la pierre s'illumina.

" Regardez ! Y'a un message dedans !" fit Roy.

" _Un huit vous venez de jouer, dans la jungle vous atterrirez et avec un douze vous en sortirez._" lut Kain.

Des rayons jaillirent et les emprisonnèrent. Un à un, ils fut attirés dans le pierre verte. L'instant d'après, ils se retrouvèrent au beau milieu d'une forêt.

" Mais où est-ce qu'on est ?" s'étonna Kain.

" En pleine forêt si j'en juge par la verdure environnante." répondit Jean.

" Et moi je crois qu'on est carrément dans la jungle ! Comme dans le message." fit Roy.

" M'enfin c'est impossible !" s'exclama Falman.

" Si t'as une meilleure explication je suis toute ouïe mon vieux !" rétorqua Breda.

Tout à coup il entendirent un craquement. Ils écoutèrent, et le bruit se reproduisit. Puis arriva une sorte de croisement entre un ours et un tigre. La bête en avait les rayures, les oreilles, les moustaches, la queue et deux grandes canines qui dépassaient. Pour le reste, c'était la taille et l'allure de l'ours. L'animal se dressa sur ses pattes arrières et rugit. Roy tendit un bras et claqua des doigts.

Mais rien ne se produisit. Il recommença plusieurs fois, sans que la plus petite étincelle n'apparaisse.

" CA MARCHE PAS ! Pourquoi ça marche pas ? Mes gants sont pas mouillés pourtant !" s'exclama-t-il en regardant ses mains.

Ses cris avaient agacé l'animal, qui retomba sur ses pattes.

" COUREZ !" cria Breda.

Les militaires détalèrent, l'ours-tigre à leurs trousses. Fort heureusement pour eux, l'animal ne pouvait courir longtemps à cause de son poids. Ils finirent par le semer après avoir dévaler une colline. Le groupe s'arrêta dans une clairière pour souffler.

" Punaise mais où est-ce qu'on a atterri ?" demanda Jean.

" Je crois avoir une petite idée." répondit Falman.

" On t'écoute." souffla Roy.

" Le message du jeu disait : un huit vous venez de jouer, dans la jugnle vous atterrirez et avec un douze vous en sortirez. Juste après, des rayons nous ont emprisonnés et nous voilà ici." commença-t-il.

" Et alors Sherlock ?" fit Kain.

" Alors, y'a pas trente-six solutions : nous sommes à **l'intérieur** du jeu."

Ils froncèrent les sourcils. C'était un peu gros quand même. Pourtant, s'ils y réfléchissaient il n'y avait pas d'autres explications. N'empêche qu'ils avaient du mal à y croire.

" Ce jeu serait donc ensorcelé." dit Roy.

" Il faut croire. Et si j'ai bien compris le message, seul un douze pourra nous sortir de là." ajouta Jean.

" Mais comment faire ? Les dés sont à l'extérieur !" rappela Kain.

" Ca veut dire qu'on doit attendre que quelqu'un vienne jouer. Riza est restée dehors. Avec un peu de chance elle va comprendre." reprit Roy.

" Avec beaucoup de chance tu veux dire. Parce que pour qu'elle ait l'idée de nous chercher là-dedans, faut vraiment qu'on ait une bonne étoile." dit Breda.

Soudain, le sol se mit à trembler sous leurs pieds. Ils baissèrent la tête. Manquait plus qu'un tremblement de terre. Nos amis se trouvaient dans une vase plaine, avec donc aucun abri.

" LA-BAS REGARDEZ !" s'exclama Kain.

Les militaires virent alors un immense troupeau leur foncer dessus. Certe il était encore assez loin, mais mieux valait ne pas traîner dans le coin.

" Dans la jungle c'est notre seule chance !" fit Roy.

Et c'est repartit pour la course folle. Ils s'étaient quand même bien éloignés de la forêt, et le troupeau se rapprochait de plus en plus. Le sol grondait sous le martèlement des sabots, et il devenait difficile de garder l'équilibre. Finalement ils atteignirent les arbres, dans lesquels ils s'empressèrent de monter. Bien à l'abri dans les branches, ils regardèrent passer les animaux. C'était des espèces d'antilopes à trois cornes.

" Vous voulez que je vous dise : on est mal barrés." fit Breda.

" Quel sens aigu de l'observation !" ironisa Roy.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Riza revint au bureau qu'elle trouva désert. Allons bon où étaient-ils passés ?

" Roy ? Les gars ?" appela-t-elle.

Silence radio. Etrange, ils étaient là y'a cinq minutes. Riza avisa un soldat qui passait par là, et lui demanda s'il avait vu le colonel Mustang et ses subordonnés. Le militaire hocha négativement la tête. Riza pencha le cou pour voir sous les bureaux, personne. Le jeu était toujours là, donc ils n'étaient pas repartis au musée. Dans ce cas, où pouvaient-ils bien être ? Riza chercha dans le bureau, puis sortit de nouveau. Elle jeta ensuite un oeil dans d'autres pièces. Pas de traces de son équipe. Le lieutenant poussa ses recherches à l'extérieur du bâtiment. Toujours personne.

" C'est pas vrai ! Ils me font une blague ou quoi ?" dit-elle.

L'absence de son fiancé commençait à l'inquiéter. Riza était chargée de sa sécurité, et par conséquent ne devait pas s'éloigner de lui. Sans compter qu'elle l'aimait à en mourir, alors si quelque chose lui arrivait pendant son absence ... Riza revint au bureau de plus en plus inquiète.

" Mais où est-tu mon amour ? Et les autres ? " soupira-t-elle.

Dans le jeu Riza. Ils sont juste à côté. D'ailleurs on va aller les rejoindre.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

" Je crois que l'alchimie ne fonctionne pas ici. J'ai beau essayer y'a rien qui se passe." dit Roy.

" Il nous reste nos armes, et elles au moins elles fonctionnent." dit Falman.

" Pour combien de temps ? Nous n'avons qu'un seul chargeur, et vu la taille des bêtes du coin, une seule balle ne suffira peut-être pas." dit Kain.

" Oui. Il faut absolument que Riza comprenne que nous sommes ici. Elle est notre seule chance." reprit Roy.

" Si on pouvait lui faire parvenir un message." dit Havoc.

" On pourrait peut-être retourner à l'endroit où nous sommes arrivés, on trouvera peut-être un passage." proposa Falman.

" On peut toujours essayer effectivement." acquiesça Roy.

Les soldats descendirent de l'arbre où ils s'étaient réfugiés. Puis ils refirent le chemin en sens inverse, les sens aux aguets. Ils traversèrent la plaine déserte, et revinrent dans la jungle. Ensuite, les militaires levèrent le ciel pour trouver le passage par lequel ils avaient atterri ici. Mais il n'y avait que le ciel bleu.

" Ce n'est pas possible. Il doit pourtant bien y avoir une sortie." dit Breda.

" Peut-être qu'on ne la voie que lorsqu'elle se déclenche." fit Kain.

" Je crois qu'on a pas le choix les gars : nous devons attendre que quelqu'un du dehors lance les dés." ajouta Roy.

" Et survivre ici." continua Havoc.

A ce moment-là, arriva un énorme serpent avec une collerette. La bête se redressa et siffla. Les hommes sortirent leurs armes, prêts à vendre chèrement leur peau. Le serpent lança une première attaque, les soldats s'écartèrent. Puis Havoc visa droit entre les deux yeux, et abattit l'animal. Le serpent s'effondra juste à ses pieds.

" Bien joué Jean." fit Roy.

" Merci colonel."

" Prions comme jamais pour que le lieutenant Hawkeye comprenne ce qui se passe rapidement." ajouta Falman.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A l'extérieur, Riza avait décidé d'attendre un peu, dans l'espoir qu'ils reviendraient. Peut-être avaient-ils dû s'absenter un moment, et qu'ils n'avaient pas pu la prévenir. La jeune femme s'assit à son bureau, et commença à remplir quelques dossiers. Deux heures s'écoulèrent, sans que ses collègues ou Roy ne reviennnent.

" Ce n'est pas normal, si Roy s'était absenté il me l'aurait fait savoir. Il a dû lui arriver quelque chose." dit-elle les yeux sur la pendule.

N'y tenant plus, elle repartit à leur recherche dans la caserne. Elle demanda à chaque militaire qu'elle croisa s'il n'avait pas vu un membre de son équipe. Mais personne ne savaient où ils étaient, et l'inquiétude de Riza allait croissant. Elle chercha absolument partout dans tout le Q.G. Ca lui prit bien la journée, et résultat des courses elle était morte d'inquiétude. Cette fois plus de doutes possible : son équipe avait bel et bien disparue.

" Je vais téléphoner à Dark et Sam. Peut-être savent-elles quelque chose." décida-t-elle.

Riza appela d'abord Dark, car elle hésitait à faire descendre encore plus le moral de Samantha.

" Ils ont disparu ? Comme ça sans lasiser de traces ?" répéta Dark à l'autre bout du fil.

" Oui, je les ai cherchés absolument partout. Si Roy avait dû partir il me l'aurait dit." répondit Riza.

" Pareil pour moi : Kain me fait toujours savoir quand il part en mission. T'as appelé au musée ?"

" Bien sûr, mais ils se sont volatilisé pendant que j'appelais, alors je ne pense pas qu'ils y soient allés." dit Riza.

" T'as raison c'est pas normal. Préviens Sam, malgré qu'elle ne soit pas au top de sa forme, elle aimerait sûrement être courant. J'arrive." conclut Dark.

" Ok, je fais ça tout de suite."

Riza raccrocha, et composa le numéro de la chasseuse de relique dans la foulée.

" Allô ?"

" Sam c'est Riza. Ecoute j'ai de mauvaises nouvelles : les gars semblent avoir disparus."

" Comment ça disparus ?" s'étonna Sam.

" C'est comme je te dis : je me suis absentée pour téléphoner, et quand je suis revenue y' avait plus personne. J'ai cherché partout, j'ai attendu mais pas de nouvelles. Tu va me dire que je me fais du souci pour rien." expliqua Riza.

" Non, normalement nos hommes nous informent toujours de leur départ, à un moment ou à un autre. Sachant que tu es le garde du corps de Roy, ça me paraît plutôt anormal qu'il aille quelque part sans toi. Ils ont disparu depuis quand ?" répondit Samantha.

" Depuis ce matin."

" Il est bientôt six heures, donc c'est vraiment qu'ils ont eu un souci. Dark est au parfum ?"

" Oui, je l'ai appelée avant toi, j'hésitais à t'en parler au vu de ton état mais elle m'a conseillé de le faire." répondit Riza.

" Et elle a eu raison. Je ne suis pas malade contrairement à ce qu'on croit, simplement fatiguée. Je serais là dans dix minutes."

" Parfait, je t'attends toi et Dark."

Riza raccrocha, un peu plus tranquille. Avec ses deux meilleures copines à ses côtés, elle trouverait comment ramener les garçons.


	4. Fouiller le passé

**Allez mes petits, lisez la suite ! J'espère que vous allez aimer. Ah la la la ! Heureusement que les filles sont là parce que sinon, pauvre soldats.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Samantha et Dark arrivèrent pratiquement en même temps au Q.G. Riza les accueillit avec empressement, et les conduisit au bureau. Là, elle relata l'affaire en détail. La nouvelle catastropha Sam.

" Encore deux meutres ! " s'exclama-t-elle.

" Oui mais ... tu n'y est pour rien, ce n'est pas toi qiu les a tués." fit Riza.

La brunte soupira, et détourna la tête. Son regard se posa alors sur le jeu de société. C'est là qu'elle comprit.

" Tu as dit que je n'y étais pour rien. Au contraire, c'est entièrement de ma faute." reprit Samantha.

" Mais non enfin ! Tu étais chez toi et avec Jean, il s'en serait aperçu si tu t'étais absentée." fit Dark.

Samantha s'approcha du jeu. Cinq pions étaient posés dessus.

" Bon sang mais c'est bien sûr. Comment ne l'ai-je pas compris plus tôt." dit-elle.

" De quoi ?" firent ses deux amis.

" Mes cauchemars, ces morts et la disparitions des gars, tout est lié à ce foutu jeu." répondit Sam énigmatique.

" Tu peux traduire s'il te plaît ? Je suis pas douée pour les énigmes moi." reprit Dark en mettant les mains sur les hanches.

Samantha se retourna.

" C'est tout bête. Tout a commencé quand j'ai ramené cette relique d'un petit village. Mon conservateur me l'avait demandé. J'y étais un peu réticente, car il était dit que c'était un objet dangereux. Vous allez me dire que je suis bien supertitieuse, seulement j'ai vécu tellement de trucs bizarres que j'en suis devenue méfiante. Quand j'ai déterré ce jeu, j'ai eu l'impression de faire une grosse bêtise. Ca m'a turlupiné toute la journée. Juste après mes cauchemars ont commencé, et ces meurtres ont suivi." raconta-t-elle.

Riza et Dark froncèrent les sourcils, ne comprenant pas bien où elle voulait en venir.

" Riza, est-ce que dans le rapport que vous avez reçu de cette affaire, le jeu était mentionné ?" demanda Samantha.

" Euh ... je vais te dire ça tout de suite."

Le lieutenant attrapa le rapport, et feuilleta les pages.

" Oui en effet, il était toujours à coté des victimes. Ca veut dire quoi selon toi ?"

" Accrochez-vous bien, car c'est un peu fort de café. Dans mes recherches j'ai lu que ce jeu était réputé pour être hanté. Autrement dit je pense que c'est la cause de toute cette histoire." répondit Samantha.

" Tu veux dire que ce jeu est responsable de ces meurtres et de la disparitions des garçons ?" résuma Dark en désignant la boîte.

" Oui. Mais pour savoir comment les tirer de là, je dois retourner à l'endroit où je l'ai découvert."

" En effet, c'est un peu gros." reprit Dark.

" Que vous me croyez ou pas ne change rien à ma décision. Je vais y aller seule s'il le faut." fit Samantha.

" Hé ho ! Ne me fait pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit. On est toutes dans le même bateau je te rappelle."

" Si tu va quelque part, on t'accompagne. Les reliques c'est ton domaine, et si tu pense que ce jeu est la clé de l'énigme, moi je te fais confiance." ajouta Riza.

" Idem pour moi. Je sais bien que tu n'es pas folle. Je te suis." compléta Dark.

" Alors en route." conclut Sam.

Riza ferma le bureau à clé, et les filles passèrent chez elles prendre juste le strict nécessaire pour le voyage. Comme ce n'était pas bien loin, elles iraient en voiture. Samantha prit le volant, et les conduisit au villge où avait été conçu ce jeu maudit.

" Vous êtes revenue, je vous attendais." fit un vieil homme alros qu'elles se dirigeaient vers une auberge.

Il s'adressait à Samantha. Celle-ci le reconnut, elle l'avat déjà croisée la première fois qu'elle était venue ici.

" On dirait que vous me connaissez." dit Sam.

" Oui, mais pas à cause de votre réputation. Vous êtes là pour le jeu, pas vrai ?" répondit le vieil homme.

" Qui vous a dit qu'elle avait ramené cette relique ?" releva Riza.

" Pour la bonne et simple raison que j'ai vécu à l'époque où ce fléau semait la terreur dans le village. Je suis sûrement le dernier à m'en souvenir, et personne n'y croit quand j'en parle." expliqua le vieillard.

" Vous êtes certainement centenaire dans ce cas." intervint Dark.

" Exact, j'avoisine les 105 ans. Mais là n'est pas le propos. Allez donc vous trouver une chambre. Ensuite, retournez à l'endroit où vous avez retrouver cette horreur. Vous y trouverez des réponses, que je complèterais par la suite." ajouta l'aïeul.

Il s'éloigna du trio féminin, appuyé sur sa canne. Les filles se regardèrent un instant.

" C'est étrange, j'avais l'intention de faire exactement ce qu'il vient dire." dit Samantha.

" Retourner à l'endroit de ta découverte, c'est ça ?" devina Dark.

Samantha acquiesça, et les filles se décidèrent à entrer dans l'auberge. Elles prirent chacune une chambre, puis se retrouvèrent à l'extérieur. Sam mena ses amies dans la forêt, plus précisément à la grotte qui renfermait le jeu. Elles y entrèrent, et s'avancèrent jusqu'au trou creusé par la chasseuse. Cette dernière l'agrandit un peu, et découvrit une autre boîte. A l'intérieur, un journal.

" On dirait que ça raconte ce qui s'est passé ici quand le jeu faisait des ravages." dit Sam en parcourant les pages jaunes.

" Si ça peut nous aider à retrouver nos fiancés et mes collègues, on va devoir étudier ça à fond." fit Riza.

" Retournons à l'auberge et retrouvons l'ancêtre. Il nous expliquera mieux de quoi il retourne." ajouta Dark.

Elles sortirent donc, et de retour au village trouvèrent le vieil homme qui les attendait devant l'auberge. Il se leva à leur approche, et Dark l'invita à se joindre à elles dans une de leur chambre.

" Ce journal a été écrit par une femme, si j'en juge par le prénom sur la première page." commença Samantha en ouvrant le journal.

" Tout à fait. Il s'agissait d'une alchimiste envoyée par les autorités pour élucider des meurtres horribles. Je dois vous dire que vous lui ressemblez comme deux gouttes d'eau, c'est ça qui m'a interpellé la première fois que je vous ai vue. Un instant j'ai vraiment cru que c'était elle." révéla le vieil homme.

" Je vois."

" Je vais donc vous dévoiler ce que je sais sur cette sombre période. Tout d'abord, sachez que je m'appelle Bartholomé Finellius. J'avais cinq ans quand c'est arrivé. Dans mon village vivait un alchimiste qu'on connaissait sous le nom de Mogliani. Il était très doué en la matière, et on le considérait comme un véritable génie. Certes, Mogliani était renfermé et pas vraiment social, néanmoins personne ne pensait qu'il ferait une telle chose. D'après ce que j'ai appris par la suite, il a agit par rancoeur : dans sa jeunesse il était la tête de Turc de ses camarades de classe. Il a donc créé ce jeu à partir d'un déjà existant, je crois qu'il l'a transmuté je ne sais comment, et s'est arrangé pour le faire parvenir à un ancien condisciple le jour de son mariage. C'est à partir de là que les meurtres ont commencé." raconta Bartholomé.

" Il a rendu le jeu vivant ?" fit Riza incrédule.

" Exactement, j'en ai eu la preuve quand cette jeune femme l'a démasqué. Mais n'allons pas trop vite. Les disparitions s'enchaînaient rapidement dans le village, sans qu'on ne parvienne à découvrir le ou les responsables. Ce fut la panique comme on l'imagine, les gens n'osaient plus sortir de chez eux. La bonne entente qu régnait parmi nous s'est transformée en suspicion et en paranoïa. Notre maire s'est enfin décidé à écrire aux autorités du pays, pour leur faire part de notre cas. Ils ont alors envoyée cette alchimiste, mais je n'ai jamais su son nom ni comment elle a su qui était le vrai responsable."

" Sur le journal il est marqué qu'elle s'appelait Flore Lavallée. Voyons un peu ce qu'elle a découvert." répondit Samantha.

Elle ouvrit le journal à la seconde page, et commença la lecture :

_Le 21 avril 1815._

_Je viens d'arriver au village de DeepValley, où des meutres bizarres ont eu lieu. Encore une affaire étrange, confiée une fois de plus par ce cher général Brook. Il est mignon d'accord, seulement je ne suis pas alchimiste pour le paranormal._

_Quoi qu'il en soit les gens d'ici sont terrifiés, et me regardent comme si j'annonçais la fin du monde. Non, moi je suis juste là pour vous délivrer de votre cauchemar, enfin je l'espère. Je loge dans une auberge du coin. En venant j'ai commencé à lire la copie du rapport fournie par Brook. C'est vraiment bizarre, la chose qui a tués ces pauvres gens ne laisse aucune trace. Je dis la chose car je doute que ce soit un être humain. Nous ne sommes pas équipés pour de tels massacres, morphologiquement s'entends._

Samantha marqua une pause. Tout était exactement comme maintenant : pas de traces, sauf sur les cadavres qui semblaient avoir été déchiquetés par un animal.

_Je décide de commencer par inspecter le village. Il est désert, les gens sont cloîtrés chez eux et m'espionnent derrière leur rideau. Ca va être très pratique pour les questionner. D'autant plus que je ne veux pas qu'ils sachent pourquoi je suis là. Après tout, le coupable est sûrement parmi eux, intutile donc d'éveiller sa méfiance. J'ai vite fait de faire le tour du patelin. Au vu de sa position géographique, au beau milieu d'une plaine et proche d'un cours d'eau, je dirais qu'il est assez improbable que personne ne voit arriver cette bête assassine. Les crimes ont lieu en plein jour, et même s'ils ne sortent pas ils guettent ce qui se passe._

Samantha tourna la page, pour arriver au jour suivant, qui était en fait une semaine plus tard.

_Ca fait des jours que je relis ce foutu rapport sans comprendre ce qui relie tous ces gens. Ils sont tous différents au possible. Doit pourtant bien y avoir un rapport entre eux. Je pars de l'hypothèse qu'un humain est derrière tout ça, car il est rare qu'un animal décide seul de s'attaquer à l'homme, surtout dans un village. Tout à coup, je trouve enfin la réponse. A chaque fois qu'on découvre un drame, il y a un jeu auprès des victimes. Il est ouvert, et une partie a été entamée. Comme j'ai la description de ce jouet, je vais aller voir si je le trouve dès demain._

Nouveau bruit de page tournée.

_29 avril 1815_

_J'avais vu juste pour le coupable humain. En allant à la boutique de jouets du coin, j'ai appris que le jeu en question a été très peu vendu. En fait, un seul exemplaire est parti du magasin, il y a cinq ans. Il a été vendu à un alchimiste qui est très connu ici. Ma théorie est donc qu'il a transmuté ce jeu pour le rendre vivant, et pour tuer des gens. Y'a de ces malades je vous jure ... j'ai pris un exemplaire du jeu moi aussi. On ne fait pas plus banal comme truc. Il y a eu un autre meutre ici. Je suis allée voir de quoi il s'agissait, et c'était vraiment pas beau à voir. Je sens que je vais en faire des cauchemars. Tant que j'y étais, j'ai demandé où habitait l'alchimiste. J'ai dit aussi que j'étais là pour élucider les meurtres, je suis pas sûre qu'ils aient bien compris. Je suis allée inspecter le domicile du suspect. Là-bas j'ai remarqué un petit détail qui m'a donné une bonne idée. Le fameux jeu contient des carte, censées vaincre les monstres que les joueurs croisent au cours d'une partie. Or celles qui étaient dans le sien n'ont pas été transmutées. Je décide donc de les prendre, afin de faire comme lui._

" Des cartes ? Mais il n'y en avait pas quand j'ai trouvé le jeu." nota Samantha.

" Continue, on saura sûrement pourquoi par la suite." fit Riza.

Son amie acquiesça, et tourna la page. Flore y racontait comment elle tentait de transmuter les cartes. Cela lui avait prit six semaines, aussi Sam tourna-t-elle plusieurs pages.

_10 Juin 1815._

_Ca y est, mes cartes sont prêtes. Il est temps d'en finir. Je prends le jeu vivant, les cares et me rends sur la place du marché. Je ne l'ai pas perdu de vue l'autre malade. Je sais donc où il est. Je le trouve devant un étalage de fruits, sur la place du marché. Je l'interpelle sans cérémonie, en traitant devant tout le monde d'assassin. Le silence qui suit est impressionnant. Mogliani me demande comment j'ai su, et je lui explique ma découverte. Il avoue bien que c'est lui. J'ai jeté le jeu à ses pieds quelques instants plus tôt. L'alchimiste décide de s'en servir pour me mater, exactement comme je m'y attendais. Il en fait sortir une affreuse bête reptilienne à trois têtes. Il a donc le pouvoir de contrôler ce jeu. De mon côté je lui rappelle l'existence des cartes et leur fonction. Nous nous affrontons donc à coup de monstres de jeu et d'alchimie. Mogliani n'a pas comme moi l'habitude de se battre, ce qui me donne un avantage. J'ai déjà décidé quelle punition il allait recevoir. Brook ne sera pas content mais tant pis._

_Je m'approche donc du jeu, et fait apparaître un cercle de transmutation autour. Une main jaillit de la pierre et l'emprisonne. J'enferme ce type dans le jeu. Ca m'épuise, et je m'évanouis. A mon réveil le général Brook est là. Il m'annonce qu'il a compris que le jeu était la clé. Je sors de chez le docteur. Je dois encore faire quelque chose. Je prends le jeu, ce journal et vais aller les enterrer, dans une grotte pas loin. J'en camouflerais l'entrée, et j'espère vraiment que personne ne viendra l'en sortir. J'ai quand même un doute, et laisserais donc mes notes à côtés. J'ai remarqué que les pions du jeu étaient revenus tout seuls à leur place. Je crois que c'est pour dire que la partie entamée par les victimes est terminée. Le jeu s'est refermé, jusqu'à la prochaine partie._

Samantha referma le journal. Maintenant, elle et ses amies savaient qu'elles devaient terminer la partie pour délivrer les autres.

" Ca n'explique quand même pas tes cauchemars." souligna Riza.

" Peut-être que si. Batholomé a dit que je ressemblais à cette fille. Il se pourrait donc que soit davantage des souvenirs que de cauchemars. Les ... personnes que je voyais m'appelaient toutes à l'aide. Mais j'étais terrifiée par leur apparence. J'ai enterré ce jeu il y a cent ans, pour le ramener aujourd'hui. J'avais la sensation d'avoir fait une erreur. C'est donc à moi de rectifier le tir. Sauf que cette fois, je m'arrangerais pour que plus personne n'y joue. Définitivement." répondit Samantha.


	5. Les dés sont jetés

Le lendemain, les filles retournèrent à Central finir la partie. Elle s'installèrent autour du jeu, et prirent chacune un pion qu'elles positionnèrent sur la case départ. Dark attrapa les deux dés.

" Prêtes à jouer les filles ?" dit-elle.

" Quand tu veux." répondit Riza.

Samantha hocha la tête. Dark remua les dés dans sa main, et les lança sur le jeu. Deux six. La pierre brilla, et un message apparut : _les prisonniers sont libérés, mais en échange vous devrez affronter la marée. Rester ici pourrait vous coûter vos années._ Puis un rayon illumina le bureau, et des cris familiers se firent entendre. L'instant d'après la team Mustang était dans le bureau.

" Bien joué Dark." commenta Samantha.

" Sam ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là mon amour ?" fit Jean en l'apercevant.

Cette denière alla se pletonner contre lui, de même que Dark et Riza allèrent embrasser leur fiancé.

" Tu va mieux ma biche ?" reprit Havoc.

" Maintenant que tu es là oui." répondit Samantha.

Jean sourit tendrement et lui rendit son étreinte.

" Et alors mon petit chiot, je peux pas te laisser tout seul une journée sans que tu t'attires des ennuis." fit Dark à Kain.

" Ben comme ça au moins t'es sûre que j'ai besoin de toi." répondit son fiancé avant de l'embrasser.

Riza n'en finissait plus d'embrasser Roy sur tout le visage, si bien que ce dernier se demanda s'il allait lui en rester quelque chose.

" Vou ... voui ma belle ! Calme-toi sinon je n'aurais plus de figure !" rit-il.

" C'est quoi ce bruit ?" fit Breda.

Tous écoutèrent. On percevait effectivement une sorte de grondement.

" Est-ce qu'un message est apparut quand vous avez lancé les dés ?" demanda Roy.

" Oui, c'était quelque chose du genre : les prisonniers sont libérés, mais vous devrez affronter la marée et rester pourrait vous coûter vos années." répondit Riza.

Le grondement s'intenfia. Prise d'une intuition, Samantha referma le jeu et l'embarqua.

" Faut pas rester là !" s'écria-t-elle.

Au même moment, une trombe d'eau jaillit du mur d'en face. Tous se ruèrent au-dehors, poursuivit par un véritable raz-de-marée. Tout l'aile du Q.G où ils se trouvaient fut inondée par des mètres cubes d'eau. Nos amis furent eux-même emporté par le courant. Tous s'accrochèrent où il purent.

" _Il y a trop d'eau, on va étouffer !_ " pensa Dark

Elle avisa soudain une porte, et dû "crier" pour attirer l'attention des autres. La jeune femme nagea jusqu'à la porte qu'elle ouvrit. Les autres la rejoignirent. Le bureau était totalement immergé. Dark nagea jusqu'à la fenêtre. Dehors, un arbre semblait à portée de main. Elle le fit voir aux autres, qui acquiescèrent. L'oxygène commençait à manquer. Dark sortit un pistolet, et entreprit de casser la vitre. Le carreau se fissura, et la pression hydraulique se chargea du reste. Ils furent entraînés dehors, et chacun s'accrocha à une branche de l'arbre. Samantha attrapa Kain par la ceinture, Jean s'accrocha à la cheville du soldat, Roy saisit Riza par le poignet, bref ils se cramponnèrent où ils purent. Tous inspirèrent une grande bouffée d'air.

" Bon sang ! Comment va-t-on expliquer ça ?" fit Roy.

" Rassure-toi mon chéri, tant qu'ils ne savent pas qu'on a le jeu, on ne risque pas d'être soupçonés." répondit Riza.

" Et quand bien même, ils ne nous croiraient pas." ajouta Falman.

Les soldats et les filles dégringolèrent de l'arbre, trempés comme de soupes. Avant de poursuivre le jeu, ils rentrèrent se sécher et se changer.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

" Tu as l'air d'aller un peu mieux, chérie." fit Jean en se déshabillant.

" Que tu crois. J'ai compris d'où venaient mes cauchemars, et leur signification. Ca n'empêche pas pour autant que je sois responsable de tout ça." dit-elle depuis la salle de bain.

" M'enfin comment pourrait-tu l'être ?" demanda-t-il en entrant, un t-shirt à la main.

" Tu comprendras tout dans peu de temps. Les filles et moi avont fait quelques recherches figure-toi. Un petit voyage dans le passé en quelque sorte."

Donc une heure et demi plus tard, tout le monde se retrouva devant la maison du colonel. Roy les fit entrer, et ils s'entassèrent dans le salon, heureusement relativement grand. Ce fut Riza qui relata aux hommes leurs découvertes au village de DeepValley.

" Donc notre seule chance d'en finir, c'est de terminer la partie." conclut-elle.

" Vu ce qu'on vient d'endurer, ça promet !" fit Kain.

" Ce jeu n'a pas été conçu pour le plaisir, mon trésor. Maintenant, si vous nous disiez où vous étiez passé tout ce temps ?" intervint Dark.

" Nous étions juste à côté figure-toi. Dans le jeu pour être précis." répondit Jean.

" HEIN ?" dirent les filles.

" Exactement. Kain a fait un huit, et nous nous sommes retrouvés dans la jungle, poursuivis par des bestioles franchement horribles." précisa Roy.

" Eh ben ! Je n'ose pas imaginer la suite." dit Samantha.

" Moi non plus. En tout cas, espérons que plus personne ne fera un huit, autrement on est mal." dit Falman.

" De toutes manières on pas le choix. Nous devons continuer à jouer, autrement d'autres personnes mourront et ça ne finira jamais." dit Riza.

" Je pense qu'il serait judicieux d'être à l'extérieur. Qui sait ce que le prochain lancer va faire apparaître." intervint Dark.

Tous trouvèrent l'idée bonne, et sortirent de la maison. C'était au tour de Riza de jouer. Elle attrapa les dés, les secoua puis les lança. Quatre. La pierre brilla, et un message apparut :

" _Il fut un temps où cette créature faisait régner la terreur, soyez de bons coureurs si vous voulez vivre d'autres heures._"

Nouveau rayon vert. Breda lâcha le jeu. Un gros museau sortit du coeur du jeu, et s'éleva haut dans le ciel. La bête était gigantesque. Dark eut la bonne idée d'attraper le jeu avant qu'elle ne les remarque.

" C'est quoi ça ?" demanda Riza.

" Ca c'est un T-Rex, le roi des dinosaures et le plus féroce des carnassiers." répondit Sam, les yeux rivés sur le reptile.

Le dinosaure baissa son horrible tête vers le groupe d'humais à ses pattes et rugit.

" Et on fait quoi maintenant ?" demanda Breda affolé.

" Courir me paraît une bonne idée." répondit Roy.

Ils détalèrent sans plus attendre, le T-Rex à leurs trousses. Ils eurent fort à faire pour éviter les coups de mâchoires. Roy claqua des doigts et lui enflamma la tête. Cela fit stopper le dinosaure, qui secoua la tête pour se débarrasser du feu.

" Merde ! Ca lui a rien fait !" s'exclama le Flame Alchemist.

" Ce doit être parce qu'il n'est pas de ce monde. Rappelez-vous que dans la jungle votre alchimie ne marchait pas !" fit Havoc.

" Roy ! Utilise tes flammes pour lui barrer la route ! Il doit avoir peur du feu !" lança Samantha.

Le colonel dressa un mur de feu entre eux et le dinosaure. En effet, la bête s'arrêta net, pestant contre les flammes. Cela permit aux humains de lui échapper. Le groupe s'arrêta dans une ruelle, à bout de souffle.

" Ca a vraiment existé ce genre de lézard ?" demanda Kain.

" Oui, mais il y a 65 millions d'années au moins." répondit sa soeur.

Tous récupérèrent de la course folle.

" A qui le tour ?" demanda Jean.

" Au mien." reprit Samantha.

" T'attends quoi ?" demanda Roy.

" T'es si pressé que ça de voir débarquer le même genre de catastrophe ?" lança Dark.

" Elle a raison, on a pas de temps limite pour jouer. Le mieux serait d'abord de se débarrasser du magasin de cuir ambulant, avant de faire apparaître un nouveau monstre." approuva Samantha.

" Si tant est qu'on puisse s'en débarrasser. On a bien nos flingues, mais pas le calibre approprié." dit Heymans.

" Même si on l'avait, il n'est pas dit que ça fonctionnera. Ca marché dans la jungle avec le serpent, mais ce devait être parce que nous étions dans leur monde." ajouta Roy.

" Ca ne coûte rien d'essayer. Et on devrait le faire vite avant que cette horreur ne tue des innoncents." dit Riza.

Ils acquiescèrent, et firent un crochet par le Q.G pour prendre de armes. Un tank aurait pu suffire, si seulement il ne fallait pas une autorisation spéciale. Et cela aurait signifié qu'ils auraient dû expliquer la provenance du T-Rex. Tous prirent donc des fusils, deux caisses de balles et une de grenades qu'ils chargèrent dans un camion, avant de se lancer dans une chasse au dinosaure périlleuse.

" En route. Localiser ce genre de monstre ne devrait pas être trop compliqué." fit Dark en prenant le volant à côté de Riza et Kain.

" Et comment ? Central est une grande ville." objecta Kain.

" Ouais, mais suffit de suivre les cris."

Effectivement, les gens hurlèrent en découvrant le reptile de cinq mètres de haut se balader dans les rues de Central. Le T-Rex rugissait, et tentait d'attraper quelques humains. Ses terribles mâchoires se refermèrent sur un passant, et il l'avala dans un craquement d'os sinistre. Dark conduisait aussi vite que possible, esquivant les voitures qui venaient en contre-sens.

Bientôt, elle repéra le dinosaure qui avançait vers une grande surface. Un vrai-garde manger pour une bête de cette taille. Riza signala la présence de la cible aux autres. Falman, Breda et Jean relevèrent les rideaux, pendant que Sam et Roy chargèrent des fusils. Dark rattrapa le dinosaure, qui ralentit pour voir ce qui arrivait. Les militraires firent feu, visant essentiellement la tête et le ventre.

Dark donna un coup de volant pour éviter un claquement de mâchoires. Riza ouvrit sa fenêtre, et lui logea une balle dans l'oeil. Le sang gicla.

" Ca marche, impec !" dit Kain.

Le T-Rex se trouvait derrière eux maintenant. Il se mit à leur foncer dessus la gueule grande ouverte. Jean attrapa une grenade qu'il dégoupilla avec les dents, et la lança en plein dans le museau. Le dinosaure goba la grenade. L'instant d'après sa tête explosa, et il s'effondra dans un vacarme assourdissant. Dark s'arrêta. Le corps du reptile disparut dans une fumée verte.

" Bien joué mon coeur !" dit Samantha en embrassant son fiancé sur la joue.

Ce dernier sourit en recevant le baiser. Dark, Kain et Riza sortirent pour les rejoindre.

" Bon. Que diriez-vous de souffler un peu avant de reprendre la partie ?" proposa Riza.

" Avec plaisir ! Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, j'abandonnerais." dit Breda.

" Hélas, une fois qu'on a posé un pion on est obligé de jouer." dit Roy.

Ils hochèrent la tête avec lassitude. Dark remonta dans le camion suivie de son fiancé et sa meilleure amie, et ils repartirent au Q.G déposer ce qu'ils avaient emprunté. La caserne n'était plus inondée, mais tout le monde en parlait encore, si bien que personne ne fit attention à eux. D'un accord tacite, ils décidèrent de poursuivre le jeu le lendemain. Samantha décida de prendre le jeu avec elle.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Elle posa sur la table du salon, et le regarda avec un soupir.

" Tu es sûre que ça ne risque rien d'avoir ça chez soi ?" demanda Jean.

" Non, tant qu'on ne jette pas les dés on est en sûreté. " répondit Samantha.

Elle se tourna, et Jean vit son visage s'assombrir. Il en comprit aussitôt la raison.

" Chérie, tu n'es pas responsable de ce qui ce passe." dit-il.

" Bien sûr que si. C'est moi qui ait ramené ce truc." répliqua-t-elle.

" Parce qu'on te l'avait demandé. Si tu avais su de quoi il retournait, jamais tu ne l'aurais rapportée." reprit Jean en s'approchant.

Il l'enlaça, et elle se blottit contre lui.

" Tu n'as pas tout à fait tort. J'avais dit à Dooley que ça avait l'air dangereux, mais il n'en as pas tenu compte." fit Samantha à mi-voix.

" Alors tu vois bien que tu n'y es pour rien, mon petit trésor." sourit Jean.

" Peut-être, mais je me dois de réparer les dégâts."

" Tu peux compter sur mon aide, en tout cas."

Samantha lui sourit,et l'embrassa. Ensuite, ils quittèrent le salon. La jeune femme ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de retourner toute cette histoire dans sa tête. Il devait y avoir un moyen de jouer un peu plus sûrement. Bien sûr, ce jeu n'était pas fait pour une soirée familiale tranquille. Mais tout de même, il devait bien y avoir un moyen de rester en vie. Car d'après ce qu'elle avait lu dans le journal, la plupart des joueurs étaient morts au cours d'une partie.

" _Mais oui le journal ! Flore y a noté comment s'en sortir !_" pensa-t-elle.

La jeune femme acheva son dîner rapidement, sous l'oeil étonné de son fiancé.

Puis elle alla dans leur chambre chercher le journal. Ensuite, elle s'installa sur le lit pour le relire.

" Bébé ? Tout va bien ?" interrogea Jean.

" Oui mon ange. Je relisais le journal de Flore Lavallée, des fois que j'y trouverais le moyen de tous nous garder en vie." répondit-elle.

Jean soupira, et vint s'allonger à côté d'elle.

" Sam, on a dit qu'on faisait une pause avec ce maudit jeu." rappela-t-il.

" J'ai bien entendu mon tout beau, et je compte bien en profiter pour élaborer un plan."

Jean eut un fin sourire, et posa la tête sur son épaule. Samantha passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds, tout en lisant le journal. Si Flore avait survécu au jeu et à son créateur, il n'y avait pas de raison pour que Samantha n'y arrive pas. Après tout, n'était-elle pas sa réincarnation ?

" _Oh mais ... bien sûr ! Les cartes ! Elles donnent la possibilité de vaincre les monstres du jeu. C'est comme ça que j'ai pu tenir face à ce débile. Mais quand j'ai trouvé le journal, elles n'y étaient pas. Ca veut dire que je les ai gardé. Remarque, avec le pouvoir que je leur avait donné, ça pouvait être utile._" songea la brunette.

Donc pour avoir de meilleur chance de s'en sortir, elle allait devoir retrouver ce jeu de cartes. Autrement dit, refaire une enquête sur sa vie antérieure.

" Chéri, je vais devoir m'absenter un moment. Nous allons donc devoir rallonger la pause-jeu." annonça-t-elle en refermant le journal.

" Tu t'en va ? Mais où ?" demanda Jean en relevant la tête.

" Je sais ce qui nous aidera à finir cette partie plus vite." répondt Samantha.

" Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?"

" Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Mais je te remercie mon petit coeur."

Le lendemain, Samantha annonça à l'équipe qu'elle partait à la recherche des cartes transmutées par Flore. Les militaires ne furent pas mécontent de ne pas avoir à jouer encore pour un temps. Kain s'approcha, et chuchota quelque chose à Roy. Ce dernier réfléchit quelques instants, et hocha affirmativement la tête. Puis il remplit un papier qu'il signa et fit signer au sergent. Ceci fait, Kain rattrapa sa soeur dans le couloir.

" Qu'est-ce que tu fais Kainou ?" demanda-t-elle.

" J'ai demandé la permission de t'accompagner." répondit son petit frère.

" Ce n'était pas la peine, frangin, je fais ça toute seule d'habitude."

" Eh bien tu feras une exception." répliqua Kain.

Samantha afficha des yeux en billes et soupira. Elle savait qu'il ne changerait pas d'avis. Son petit frère savait être aussi têtu qu'elle. Tous deux se rendirent à la mairie pour débuter leurs recherches. Le soir venu, Jean vint trouver Kain avant leur départ.

" Veille bien sur elle d'accord ?" lui dit-il.

" Pas de problème, c'est pas demain la veille que je ne prendrais pas soin de ma grande soeur." répondit Kain.

Jena lui sourit et lui donna une claque sur l'épaule. Dark embrassa son fiancé en lui demandant de revenir vite. Puis le frère et la soeur embarquèrent à bord de leur train, qui les emèneraient sur les traces de la vie antérieure de Samantha.


	6. Retour dans le passé

**Valà la suite. Un chapitre un peu trop plus calme, mais qui ne va pas aller sans surprise pour nos deux amis. L'action reprendra dans le prochain chapitre. Si vous le voulez. Yippy le bouton de séparation remarche ! **

**

* * *

**Kain et sa grande soeur arrivèrent dans la ville originaire de Flore. C'était aujourd'hui une grande ville. Le frère et la soeur commencèrent par chercher l'adresse de la jeune femme. La mairie de Central n'avait pu leur fournir que la ville. Ils cherchèrent donc dans les vieux registres pendant un moment. 

" Ah ? J'ai trouvé !" annonça le sergent.

Samantha le rejoignit, et son frère lui montra une adresse. Elle hocha la tête.

" Bien joué Kainou. Apparemment elle a vécu dans un château aujourd'hui abandonné." dit-elle.

" Ce qui nous arrange bien. J'espère juste ... qu'il n'y a pas de fantômes."

" Tu sais mon petit, les esprits ne sont pas là pour effrayer. La plupart demandent de l'aide en fait." expliqua sa soeur.

" Comment tu le sais ? T'en a déjà vu ?" interrogea Kain en rangeant le registre.

" Deux fois."

Son petit frère ouvrit de grands yeux. C'est qu'elle était sérieuse en plus. Il lui emboîta le pas alors qu'elle sortait de la salle des archives. Puis une fois dehors :

" Mais ... tu n'a pas eu peur ?" demanda-t-il en se mettant à sa hauteur.

" Si bien sûr, la première fois. C'est normal d'avoir peur de ce qui a trait à la mort. Mais le mieux selon moi, c'est de ne pas le leur montrer, autrement c'est de pire en pire." dit-elle.

Kain déglutit. Il se rappela la fois où lui et ses collègues avaient cru voir un dépôt fantôme, et que des esprits hantaient le terrain militaire. Roy leur avait démontré que ce n'était que le fruit de leur imagination. Depuis, Kain s'était efforcé de ne plus croire au surnaturel. Mais si sa soeur, toujours si rationnelle disait en avoir vu, ça changeait tout. Tous deux montèrent en voiture. Le sergent prit le volant, et ils allèrent explorer ce fameux château. Par chance pour lui, ils le faisaient en plein jour. Samantha sortit des lampes torches, et le précéda.

La porte d'entrée grinça. L'intérieur était très poussiéreux, et sombre. Ils progressèrent dans un long couloir. Kain se sentait observé par les portraits. Voyant que la distance entre lui et sa soeur s'agrandissait, il s'empressa de la rejoindre. Tous deux arrivèrent dans un vaste salon.

" Tu prends d'un côté, moi de l'autre." dit Samantha.

" O ... ok."

Kain marcha jusqu'au fond du salon, et commença à inspecter une commode. Samantha de son côté, fourrageait dans un secrétaire. En connaisseuse, elle apprécia le style du meuble. Un sourire étira ses lèvres à la pensée que ça lui avait appartenu. Rien dans le meuble. Elle recula, et heurta un guéridon qui tomba.

" WAAAAH !" hurla son frère en sursautant jusqu'au plafond.

" Du calme Kainou ! Ce n'est qu'un guéridon." sourit Sam.

" Pouh ! Fais un peu attention bon sang !" la réprimanda-t-il.

" Ah là là là. J'aurais pourtant cru que l'armée te rendrais un peu plus courageux que ça."

" Je ... je suis plus courageux qu'avant. Mais ce genre d'endroit me fout les jetons." avoua Kain en regardant autour de lui d'un air inquiet.

" Allons Kainou ! Tu sais bien que je suis là pour te protéger. Je ne laisserais personne te faire du mal, et surtout pas un esprit."

Kain sourit, tranquilisé. Sa soeur était la seule personne capable de lui inspirer du courage quand il en avait le plus besoin. Face à Dark, il essayait de contenir sa peur, de cacher ses émotions. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle le croit faible, qu'il ne soit pas capable de la protéger. Même si Dark savait extrêmement bien se défendre. Avec Sam c'était autre chose, il pouvait tout lui montrer, jamais elle ne se moquerait de lui. Kain continua donc à chercher le jeu de cartes.

" Bon, il n'y a rien ici. Allons voir ailleurs." dit-elle une demi-heure plus tard.

" Ok."

Tous sortirent du salon, et montèrent à l'étage. Diverses chambres se montrèrent à eux, ils les fouillèrent toutes minutieusement. Pas de cartes. Ils poursuivirent leurs recherches dans la bibliothèque, vide à présent.

" Rien ici." dit Kain.

" Et rien là non plus, soupira sa soeur. C'est décourageant."

" Tiens, je croyais que tu avais banni ce mot de ton vocabulaire." sourit Kain.

" C'est vrai. Alors on continue."

Ils y passèrent la matinée, sans rien trouver. Enfin, Samantha trouva l'entrée de la cave. L'adrénaline de son frère monta en flèche. Il la regarda en lui demandant si elle comptait vraiment y aller. La connaissant c'était une question stupide. Samantha lui tendit le bras, qu'il prit sans hésiter. Elle commença à descendre avec précaution. Il faisait sombre comme dans un four là-dedans.

Tout à coup, en arrivant au bas des escaliers, ils ressentirent une curieuse sensation. Tous deux eurent en effet l'impression de faire une longue chute dans le vide, mais au ralenti. Samantha essaya d'éclairer autour d'elle, mais la lumière semblait avoir disparu. Ses pieds touchèrent enfin le sol, et elle manqua de tomber ainsi que Kain.

" Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? C'était quoi ce truc ? Tu l'as bien ressenti comme moi non ?" demanda Kain.

" Ouais. Oh mais ... y'a un problème là." dit sa soeur.

" J'ai remarqué oui."

" Non je ne crois pas. Regarde autour de toi."

Le sergent promena sa lampe dans la cave. Il y avait tout un tas d'objets couverts de poussière et de toiles d'araignées.

" Ben quoi ? Y'a plein d'objets dans cette cave, c'est normal." dit-il.

" Non petit frère. Parce qu'il n'y en avait pas quand on est entrés." rectifia Samantha.

" Mais oui c'est vrai ! Comment ça se fait ?"

" Je ne sais pas encore. Viens sortons d'ici."

Samantha tenait son petit frère par la main, et l'entraîna hors de la cave. Il n'y avait plus de poussière dans le couloir. Tout semblait normal en fait.

" Houlà, c'est quoi ce délire ?" fit Samantha.

" Je ne comprends pas, pourquoi tout est propre tout d'un coup ?" ajouta Kain en lâchant la main de sa soeur.

Ils éteignirent leur lampe. Ce n'était pas normal. Que s'était-il donc passé dans cette cave ? Samantha prit une fois de plus les devants, et s'avança dans le couloir les sens aux aguets. Tout à coup, une femme habillée comme au siècle dernier leur coupa la route.

" Madame ? Que faites-vous là ?" dit-elle.

" Pardon ?" dit Samantha.

Elle examina son interlocutrice. On dirait une domestique du siècle passé. Un homme fit soudain son apparition. Il était grand, blond, carré, et avait les yeux azur.

" Jean ?" fit Sam surprise.

Kain haussa les sourcils de surprise. Ils avaient devant eux la copie exacte de Jean Havoc.

" Flore ? Mais que fait-tu à côté de la cave ? Et qui est-ce ?" demanda-t-il en regardant Kain.

" Euh ..."

" Attends, où est le bébé ?"

" Quel bébé ?" répondit Samantha.

" Mais enfin, tu es enceinte ! Et puis c'est c'est quoi cet accoutrement ? "

Samantha compara alors ses vêtements avec ceux de la domestique et de l'homme ressemblant à son fiancé. C'est alors qu'elle comprit.

" Bon dieu ! J'en ai vécu des trucs bizarres dans ma vie, mais là c'est le pompon. Ecoutez, je ne suis pas Flore. Mon nom c'est Samantha et lui c'est mon petit frère Kain. Pourrait-on voir Flore ?" expliqua-t-elle.

" Euh ... oui. Suivez-moi." répondit le blond.

Il les précéda dans le château.

" Tu peux me dire ce qui se passe ?" chuchota Kain.

" Je crois que nous avons traversé un vortex temporel. Autrement dit nous avons fait un bond de cent ans dans le passé. Ou environ." répondit sa soeur sur le même ton.

" Mais c'est impossible !"

" Tu vois une autre explication ? Regarde autour de toi, et tu verras que tout est en bon état, contrairement à quand nous sommes arrivés."

Ils arrivèrent au salon qu'ils avaient fouillés quelques heures plus tôt. Et là, Kain ne peut qu'admettre l'évidence. Le salon était décoré comme au temps d'autrefois, et il y avait des bibelots, des tableaux, des rideaux aux fenêtres, et il était propre. Dans un fauteuil se tenait une femme visiblement enceinte, et qui était la jumelle de Samantha. Elle leva les yeux de son livre, et écarquilla les yeux en découvrant la chasseuse de reliques.

" Qui êtes-vous ?" demanda-t-elle.

" Je suis Samantha Fuery, et voici mon frère Kain. Nous ... comment dire ? Nous nous sommes retrouvés chez vous suite à une traversée dans ..." commença la brunette.

" Le vortex temporel. Je l'avais oublié celui-là. Donc vous venez du futur. Assyez-vous je vous en prie. Et racontez-moi tout." devina Flore.

Les deux visiteurs s'assirent. La maîtresse de maison fit les présentations : l'homme qui se tenait près d'elle était son mari et s'appelait Jean Brook. Samantha ne put retenir un sourire : décidément ils étaient destinés à se rencontrer dans le futur.

" Voilà : nous sommes ici car nous cherchons un jeu de cartes bien spécifique, que vous auriez créé à l'occasion d'une mission." annonça Samantha.

" Ces cartes appartiendraient-elles à un jeu de société tout aussi spécial ?" interrogea Flore.

Nouveau sourire chez la chasseuse de reliques, qui trouva un écho chez Flore. Perspicaces, autant l'une que l'autre.

" Tout à fait."

" C'est bien ce que je craignais. Le jeu a refait surface." devina Flore.

" Oui, et nous avons été obligés d'y jouer. En faisant des recherches j'ai appris que vous aviez enfermé son créateur dedans, après l'avoir vaincu avec des cartes du jeu." ajouta Samantha.

" C'est exact. J'ai combattu le feu par le feu comme on dit. Ce jeu se trouve dans ma chambre, et il m'a servi de temps à autre. Mais je devine qu'il vous sera plus utile à vous qu'à moi." dit Flore en se levant.

Elle leur demanda de les suivre, et les conduisit à sa chambre. Là, elle sortit un coffert de l'intérieur d'une armoire. Elle en retira le jeu de cartes retenu par une lanière de cuir et les donna à Samantha.

" Chaque carte ne s'utilise qu'une fois dans une partie. Certaines matérialise une créature qui peut vaincre un monstre du jeu, et d'autres donnent ce qu'on pourrait dire des pouvoirs au joueur, dans le même but." expliqua-t-elle.

" Merci beaucoup. Doit-on les tirer au sort ?"

" Dans une partie ordinaire oui, mais moi je n'en ai pas tenu compte, cela valait mieux. Je vous conseille de les apprendre, cela vous évitera de perdre du temps."

" Ok, nous allons essayer. Si j'ai bien suivi vos notes, nous devons arriver jusqu'au centre du jeu pour terminer la partie." reprit Sam.

" Exact. Mais ce sera dur, très dur. Enfin vous avez les cartes, la technologie du futur avec vous et vous êtes toujours en vie après avoir vu les pouvoirs du jeu. Beaucoup n'ont pas dépassé les premières cases." annonça Flore.

" D'accord. Comment on repart ?"

" Je vais inverser le vortex, puis le détruire. Qui sait ce qui pourait arriver du futur. Par chance c'était vous, mais on n'est jamais trop prudent." répondit Flore.

Elle et son mari les escotèrent jusqu'à la cave. Là, l'alchimiste actionna le vortex qui était en fait en bas des escaliers. Samantha et Kain les descendirent, et y entrèrent sans même s'en rendre compte. Seule la sensation qu'ils avaient ressenties en venant leur permis de s'en rendre compte.

" Tu ne lui a pas dit que c'était toi qui avait déterré le jeu." fit remarquer Kain.

" T'es fou ou quoi ? Tu voulais qu'elle accouche devant nous ? Sérieux Kainou, si tu apprenais que dans le futur tu va faire une connerie monumentale, je doute que tu sauterais au plafonds. Ou peut-être que si, mais dans le mauvais sens." répondit sa soeur.

" Ah parce qu'il y a un sens pour sauter au plafonds ?" fit Kain avec un sourire en coin.

" Hin hin. En tout cas ça m'a fait drôle de tomber sur la copie conforme de Jean. Je crois que nous sommes vraiment fait l'un pour l'autre." reprit-elle contente.

Ils sortirent de la cave, et marchaient à présent dans le couloir. Tout à coup, Kain eut une idée :

" Hé dis donc ! On pourrait poursuivre la partie ici dans ce château. Vu ce qui débarque à chaque fois, autant avoir de la place non ?"

" Pas bête dis donc ! Allons demander aux autres de venir nous rejoindre." approuva sa soeur.

Une fois dehors, Samantha trouva une cabine dans le centre, et exposa la situation à Roy. Ce dernier trouva l'idée curieuse, mais somme toute logique. Il rapporta donc à ses subordonnés l'idée du sergent. Quelque temps plus tard, le frère et la soeur les accueillirent devant le château. Jean avait apporté le jeu.

" C'est là que tu as vécu au siècle dernier ?" dit-il en rejoignant sa fiancée.

" Que **nous** avons vécu mon amour. Figure-toi que Flore avait créé un passage temporel, qui nous a amené moi et Kain dans son époque. Et là, j'ai découvert que nous étions mariés dans une vie antérieure. Comme quoi, on devait se retrouver." expliqua-t-elle.

" J'ai toujours pensé que tu étais la femme de ma vie, ma chérie." sourit Jean.

Kain et Samantha guidèrent Dark et les militaires dans le château, plus précisément dans le salon. Le sergent attrapa un guéridon, sur lequel Jean déposa le jeu. Sam elle, sortit les cartes.

" Bon. Prêts à continuer ?" demanda-t-elle à la cantonnade.

" Prêt surtout à en finir." répondit Breda.

Tous hochèrent la tête avec une moue d'approbation.


	7. La maison du bizarre

**Tin tin tsoouiiin ! La chuite ! Nos militaires continuent à jouer, faut croire qu'il bossent jamais dans cette caserne. Une maison, c'est banal en apparence. Mais ajoutez-y un jeu bizarre, et vous allez voir la transformation. Envie de redécorer votre intérieur ? Jouez donc au jeu maudit vous serez servis. Merci à tout le monde pour les reviews !**

* * *

Samantha prit donc les dés, qu'elle jeta sur le plateau. Son pion avança de six cases. Comme précédemment, un message apparut dans le coeur émeraude :

_Le lieu où vous résidez n'est pas passif, attention aux habitants excessifs qui pourraient devenir offensifs._

Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire encore ? En tout cas, il ne se passa rien pendant cinq bonnes minutes. Puis Roy, Riza, Falman et Breda qui étaient assis sur le canapé firent soudain un bond en l'air et se retrouvèrent sur le parquet. Ceux qui se trouvaient sur les fauteuils n'eurent que le temps de tourner la tête vers eux. Ils furent également éjectés par terre. Puis le divan et les fauteuils se mirent à leur donner des coups de pieds. Les soldats se relevèrent vite fait. Le guidon lui emporta le jeu au loin.

" La maison est devenue vivante !" s'exclama Riza.

" Vite Sam tire une carte !" dit Kain.

Sa soeur sortit le jeu de sa poche, mais la corde du rideau claqua et lui attrapa le poignet. Une autre corde saisit le paquet de cartes, le balança sur un fauteuil qui se sauva.

" Non mais je vais pas me laisser enquouiquouiner par un rideau !" s'exclama-t-elle.

La chasseuse de relique tira d'un coup sec. La corde se décrocha, et elle s'en débarrassa. D'un coup de pieds elle éloigna un autre fauteil de Jean. Une commode lança ses tiroirs vers les humains. Dark en para un d'un coup de pieds qui le brisa.

" Il faut qu'on sorte de là !" s'exclama Roy en cramant tout les tiroirs.

Tant bien que mal ils sortirent du salon. Des chaises accoururent au galop et les chargèrent. Riza tira dans leur pieds, aidées par Breda et Falman. Samantha aperçut le fauteuil qui avait les cartes. Elle prit son élan, lança son fouet au lustre et passa par-dessus le troupeau de chaises. Le fauteuil se sauva.

" Viens là saleté de fauteuil !" s'exclama-t-elle.

Mais avec quatre pieds contre deux, il parvenait à la distancer. Ce fut ensuite une grande armoire qui se présenta. Elle claqua de ses portes d'un air menaçant. Enfin je me comprends. Samantha se demanda comment lutter avec un meuble.

Un tiroir fusa, elle s'écarta, l'attrapa au vol et le renvoya sur l'armoire. Le tiroir se brisa et l'armoire vacilla. Trois autres tiroirs jaillirent, et Samantha esquiva comme elle put. Des coups de feu claquèrent, et l'armoire privée de ses pieds chuta.

" Merci mon bébé." fit Sam en découvrant Jean une arme à la main.

" De rien ma chérie."

Tous deux partirent ensuite à la recherche des cartes.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, les militaires et Dark luttaient contre la table du salon et quelques bibelots oubliés. Riza faisait feu sur les bibelots, pendant que Roy brûlait la table. Falman s'empêtra dans un rideau qui essayait visiblement de l'étouffer. Dark vola à son secours en lacérant le tissu.

" Pouh ! Merci !" souffla-t-il.

" De rien." répondit la brune.

" Qui a eu l'idée de venir jouer ici ?" demanda Roy.

" Il a eu raison. Cet endroit est pratiquement vide, ça vaut mieux qu'une maison pleine." répondit Riza.

" En effet, ç'aurait pu être pire." ajouta Breda.

" Ouais. Bon, tâchons de retrouver Sam et Jean. J'espère qu'ils ont réussi à reprendre les cartes." concéda le colonel.

Les soldats sortirent, guettant un éventuel attaquant. Tout à coup, le tapis sous leur pieds glissa et les fit chuter. C'était un long tapis rouge qui s'étendait dans une bonne partie du couloir. Tel un serpent, il s'enroula autour des militaires.

" Hnnngh ! On va étouffer !" dit Breda.

" Je ne peux plus claquer des doigts !" ajouta Roy.

Le tapis serrait toujours plus son emprise. Les soldats et Dark se sentirent de plus en plus mal.

" Kain ... essaie d'attraper ... le couteau là dans ... ma botte." fit Dark.

Elle lui tendit la jambe, et le sergent tendit autant qu'il put une main. Le tapis serra encore plus, rendant presque impossible leur tentative. Mais Fuery arriva à saisir le manche et sortit une lame. Restait à se libérer maintenant. Il tourna la pointe du couteau vers lui, et commença à déchirer le tissu. Il parvint enfin à se libérer. Il délivra ensuite Dark, qui sortit un autre couteau pour secourir Falman et Riza.

" Pfiiiioouuuu !" fit Roy en inspirant un bon coup.

" Quelle histoire non mais quelle histoire !" ajouta Breda.

" C'est la dernière fois que je joue à un jeu de société." continua Riza en étirant ses bras.

" Et moi donc." dit Falman.

* * *

Sam et Jean poursuivaient le fauteuil qui semblait infatiguable. La jeune femme sortit son fidèle fouet dont elle fit claquer la longue lanière. Elle s'enroula autour d'un pied arrière. Samanta tira d'un coup sec. Aidée par son fiancé, elle ramena le fauteuil à elle.

" Je les ai !" s'exclama-t-elle en brandissant les cartes.

Le fauteuil se mit alors à ruer comme un cheval. Sam lâcha sur le coup, et Jean eut du mal à éviter les coups de pieds. Le lieutenant cassa alors les barres entre les pieds, avant de coucher le siège. Il dénoua le fouet, qu'il tendit à la chasseuse de reliques. Le siège ne pouvait plus se relever.

" Bien joué trésor. Enroule-le moi pendant que je cherche quelle carte pourrait rendre cette maison inoffensive." dit-elle.

Elle dénoua les cartes, et les mit en éventail. Jean lui, faisait le guet.

" Ah ? Peut-être celle-là, la carte avec une flamme dessus." dit-elle.

" Ca va pas faire brûler le château ?" interrogea son fiancé.

" Euh non. Y'a une inscription dessus : _contre les objets vivants._"

Samantha avait lu dans le journal de sa vie antérieure, que Flore activait ses cartes via le cercle de transmutation dessiné au dos. Elle mit la carte entre ses doigts, de façon à ce qu'ils touchent les cercles. Puis en se concentrant, elle la fit briller. Sam jeta ensuite la carte en l'air. Cette dernière y resta suspendue, et tourna comme une toupie. Une lumière jaillit brutalement, et passa dans tout le château telle une onde de choc.

" Tu crois que ça a marché ?" demanda Jean.

" On va très vite le savoir." répondit Sam.

L'armoire et le siège semblaient inertes. Le couple sortit de la pièce avec précaution. Effectivement, plus rien dans le château ne paraissait vivant. Au détour d'un couloir, ils trouvèrent le guéridon et le jeu dessus. Sam le prit, et ils reprirent le jeu. Ensuite, ils retrouvèrent le reste du groupe.

" Vous avez réussi on dirait." sourit Dark.

" Sam a réussi." corrigea Jean.

" Je n'y serais pas arrivée sans toi mon chéri." sourit Samantha.

Elle avait ramenée le guidon, et posa à nouveau le jeu dessus.

" A qui le tour ?" demanda-t-elle.

" Moi la puce. Je n'ai pas encore lancé les dés." répondit Jean.

Il les attrapa, et les lança sur le plateau. Son pion devança ensuite tous les autres. Mais le chemin jusqu'à la case arrivée était encore long, sans compter que la pierre délivra un nouveau message : _infinie comme le ciel mais plus hostile que cet univers, elle pousse envers et contre tous et recouvre tout._

Aussitôt après, de l'herbe poussa sur le plancher, et le recouvrit entièrement. Il y eut aussi des arbres dont les racines décrivaient de grandes courbes, et qui grimpaient au mur.

" Génial. Une jungle. Comme si la première fois n'avait pas suffit." commenta Breda.

" Tant que la végétation n'essaie pas de nous étouffer, je crois que ce n'est pas si terrible que ça." fit Falman.

" C'est ça oui. Vu ce qu'on a enduré je vous trouve bien optimiste. Perso je connais la jungle, et je vous conseille de vous tenir doublement sur vos gardes." répondit Samantha.

" Et maintenant on fait quoi ?" demanda Riza.

" Je sais pas. On devrait peut-être relancer les dés." suggéra son amie.

" J'y vais." dit Roy.

Il les lança, et tous se penchèrent pour découvrir le nouveau message : _d'un calme infinie elle peut aussi être d'une violence inouïe, courez vite à l'abri si vous tenez à la vie._

Roy sursauta d'horreur en sentant des gouttes de pluie tomber. Ce fut bientôt une petite averse qui tomba dans la maison.

" Oh ! Une petite pluie ça peut pas faire de mal !" dit Dark.

" Non, mais une grosse ça peut tuer." répliqua Samantha.

En effet ce fut le déluge. L'eau montait rapidement. Nos amis décidèrent de trouver refuge dans les arbres. Quelle inondation. Soudain, un sifflement alerta les filles qui avaient l'ouïe particulièrement fine. Dark sortit un flingue, de même que Riza et Samantha son couteau de chasse. L'instant d'après Riza vit une énorme gueule lui foncer dessus. Elle eut le réflexe se de baisser.

" RIZA ! " cria Roy.

Sa fiancée se retrouva suspendue par les genoux à une branche. Samantha ficha son couteau de chasse près de la tête. Le serpent se retrouva cloué à l'arbre. Dark aida Riza à remonter.

" Bon, ben visiblement on ne peut pas rester en haut." dit le lieutenant.

" Eh ben descendons alors." fit Falman.

Ils commencèrent à descendre de l'arbre. L'eau était vraiment haute à présent. Tout à coup, Roy aperçut quelque chose en bas. Qui avançait doucement vers eux. Il en eut des sueurs froides. Kain était proche de la chose en question. Le colonel lui attrapa le poignet et tira au moment où il attaqua. C'était un énorme crocodile, dont les mâchoires claquèrent dans le vide. Dark lui logea une balle dans l'oeil, provoquant la colère du saurien. Le reptile fit claquer sa queue, et Dark fut projetée à l'eau.

" OH NON ! DARK !" cria Kain.

Samantha réagit aussitôt, et bondit sur le dos du crococdile.

" Saleté de lézard !" s'exclama-t-elle en flanquant des coups de lame partout.

Elle finit par lui enfoncer son couteau dans la tête. Dark était parvenue à remonter sur une branche. Son amie vit arriver d'autres crocodiles. Elle délaissa le sien, et s'empressa de remonter sur une racine d'arbre. Les autres montèrent plus haut eux aussi.

" C'est pas vrai ! Ils nous encerclent !" fit Jean.

Dark rejoignit le groupe. Kain la serra contre lui. Soudain, les lianes environnantes claquèrent et les attrapèrent.

" Ah non pas encore !" dit Breda.

Les lianes les ramenèrent vers de très belles fleurs, sauf que lorsqu'elles s'ouvrirent ce fut pour dévoiler une mâchoire hérissée de dents pointues. Les cartes étaient hors de portée. Une autre liane attrapa le paquet et les emena plus loin.

" Non de ..." fit Roy.

Il claqua des doigts, mais l'alchimie ne marchait face aux créatures de ce jeu. Créées par l'alchimie, elles y avaient été immunisées. Dark parvint à sectionner sa liane, de même que Samantha.

" Délivre les autres Sam, je vais récupérer les cartes !" dit Dark.

Samantha hocha la tête, et aida ses compagnons. Dautres lianes jaillirent pour les emprisonner. Riza eut l'idée de tirer sur les fleurs. Les militaires dégainèrent et firent feu sur les plantes. Celles-ci émirent des cris de douleur stridents. Dark de son côté, avait attrapé une liane et était passée à l'étage. Elle repéra le paquet de cartes par terre, et alla pour le ramasser.

Quand tout à coup, elle vit deux pattes marrons se profiler. Après les pattes vinrent une gueule entrouverte, dévoilant deux grandes canines, deux yeux jaunes et une crinière fournie. Le fauve regarda Dark en grondant.

" T'es pas censé vivre dans la savane plutôt que la jungle toi ?" lança-t-elle en grondant.

Le lion feula en guise de réponse, puis se précipita vers elle. Dark n'eut plus qu'à fuir à son tour. Elle attrapa une liane, et fila de l'autre côté de l'étage. Elle fit ensuite le tour pour chercher les cartes. Sauf que le lion l'attendait au tournant.

" Merde !" dit-elle en s'arrêtant.

Le félin feula, et rugit. Dark sortit un flingue. Son adversaire à quatre pattes la jaugea. La jeune femme crut percevoir un bruit derrière elle. Elle fléchit les genoux, et exécuta un salto arrière. Quand elle retomba sur ses pieds, elle découvrit une lionne qui pilait sur ses pattes. Dark se retrouva ainsi face à deux terribles prédateurs. Le lion et la lionne s'avancaient en montrant les crocs. Tout à coup, des coups de feu claquèrent et abatttirent les deux félins.

" Mon petit chiot !" fit Dark tendrement.

Kain lâcha une liane et sauta de la rembarde où il était perché. Dark le remercia de son aide avec un baiser appuyé. Puis elle ramassa le parquet de cartes. Leurs amis avaient réussi à se débarrasser des plantes carnivores, et entreprenaient de les rejoindre. Dark présenta les cartes à Jean. Seul le joueur qui avait lancé les dés pouvait s'en servir. Il tira la carte de la sécheresse, le fléau de la nature. Comme sa fiancée un peu plus tôt, il se concentra pour l'activer et la lança en l'air. La carte brilla, et un halo jaune se répandit partout.

Les plantes se mirent à jaunir, puis se recroquevillèrent et tombèrent en poussière. L'eau s'évapora, le niveau baissa petit à petit et disparut entres les lattes du plancher. Tout redevint sec, et ce fut comme si rien ne s'était passé. Tous soupirèrent. Plus ça allait, et plus Samantha se sentait coupable. C'était de sa faute si les autres étaient en danger.

" Bon à qui le tour ?" demanda Riza.

" Moi." répondit Falman.

" Prends ton temps surtout." intervint Breda.

" Moi je serais d'avis qu'il traîne pas trop. J'ai vraiment hâte qu'on finisse cette partie maudite." ajouta Roy.

" Faisons tout de même une pause." conseille sa fiancée.

Tous approuvèrent. Ils n'étaient pas si pressés de voir surgir une nouvelle catastrophe. Samantha se laissa choir sur le sol, et s'appuya contre le mur. Elle devait trouver une solution pour que les autres ne soient plus en danger. Mais le jeu avait un pouvoir particulièrement attirant. C'est pourquoi la pause ne dura pas longtemps. Falman attrapa les dés de manière quasi inconsciente, et les jeta sur le plateau.

" _Attention où vous mettez les pieds, car le sol pourrait bien se dérober sous vos pieds, étant plus mouvant que le sable._"

Ben voyons ! Au point où ils en étaient pourquoi pas. Le parquet se mit alors à onduler comme de l'eau.

" Mais ! On s'enfonce !" s'exclama Jean.

En effet, ils passaient petit à petit à travers le plancher. Les cartes et le jeu furent les premiers à disparaître. Samantha se servit une nouvelle fois de son fouet pour se sortir de là.

" Enlevez vos vestes ! On va former une chaîne !" dit Roy.

Tous obtempèrent, et otèrent le haut de leur uniforme prestement. Ils en attachèrent les manches les unes aux autres, et Sam en noua une à la rampe. Ainsi, ils purent à leur tour trouver refuge dessus. La chasseuse de reliques enjamba la rampe et accrochée à son fouet descendit. Le sol au rez-de-chaussée paraissait stable, vu que le jeu et les cartes étaient posés dessus.

" Bébé ?" demanda Jean.

Elle lâcha le manche de son fouet, et atterrit en bas. Accroupie, elle regarda le jeu d'un oeil noir. Ca suffisait à présent. La jeune femme s'approcha et s'agenouilla devant.

" Tu crois que tu nous aura comme les précédents hein ? Eh bien non, je vais faire en sorte que tu ne fasse plus de mal à personne. Et je sais comment." dit-elle.

Elle prit les dés. Sam entendit à peine les autres descendre derrière elle. La brunette jeta les dés sur le plateau.

" Chérie qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Ce n'est pas à ton tour de jouer." dit Jean.

Il s'approcha au moment où le message apparaissait. Sam tendit une jambe, et lui lui fit un balayage sans se retourner.

" _Vous avez triché. Ce n'était pas à vous de jouer. Pour vous punir de ce péché, la jungle intérieure vous rejoindrez._"

Tel fut le message du jeu. Une main jaillit et attrapa Samantha, qui ne fit pas un geste pour se défendre. Elle fut ainsi aspirée à l'intérieur.

" SAM !" crièrent Jean et Kain.

Trop tard. La jeune femme avait disparu.


	8. Le maître du jeu

**Alli, je continue. Et vous aussi continuez à reviewez si vous vouloir la chouite. Parce qu'il y a d'autres textes qui attendent, et c'est pas poli de faire attendre :D ! Enjoy ! **

* * *

" Mais remuez-vous bon sang ! Il faut la sortir de là, c'est à qui de jouer ?" s'exclama Jean.

" Après Falman c'était qui ?"

" Moi ! Mais Vato doit d'abord remettre le plancher en état là-haut. On pourrait avoir besoin d'y aller." répondit Kain.

Le soldat tira une carte, celle de la pierre. Parfait pour consolider quelque chose. Elle se ficha au-dessus d'eux, et une lueur grise se répandit là où le parquet était devenu mouvant.

" Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi Samantha a-t-elle voulu tricher ?" dit Riza.

" Parce qu'elle se sent coupable de ce qui se passe. Elle a ramené la relique, et croit donc que c'est à cause d'elle que nous avons commencé à jouer, et que d'autres ont été tués." répondit Jean d'un air las.

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux en soupirant.

" Mais ce n'est pas vrai ! C'est moi qui ait commencé la partie !" protesta Falman.

" Oui, mais elle te répondrait que tu n'y aurais pas joué si elle n'avait pas rapporté le jeu." dit Kain.

" Mais c'est Dooley qui le lui a demandé. S'il doit y avoir un fautif ce serait plutôt lui." dit Dark.

" Non, celui qui a créé ce jeu en fait." rectifia Riza.

* * *

Samantha se trouvait dans la jungle du jeu maudit. Mais cela ne l'inquiétait pas outre mesure, sachant qu'elle l'avait fait exprès.

" Et maintenant, tâchons de trouver Mogliani." dit-elle.

Elle avait décidé de trouver le maître du jeu pour lui régler son compte une bonne fois pour toutes. La jeune femme commença donc par sortir de la jungle. D'après le récit des garçons, ce coin était particulièrement dangereux. Théoriquement et s'il avait une once de logique, Mogliani n'aurait pas élu domicile ici.

Une foule de petits serpent avec des fourches au bout de la queue se présenta à elle. Sam se mit à courir et sauta par-dessus eux. Elle continua sa course, et finit par arriver dans la grande plaine. Samantha se remit au pas. Elle croisa un ours-tigre qui leva la tête à son approche. La bête gronda, et se tourna vers elle.

Samantha lui jeta un regard en coin. Il était occupé à manger une antilope. La chasseuse de relique poursuivit son chemin sans plus s'en occuper. Du haut d'une colline, elle aperçut au loin ce qu'il semblait être une maison. Sam sortit une longue-vue. C'était bien une maison. Sans doute la cachette de l'alchimiste créateur du jeu.

" A nous deux espèce de salopard." dit-elle entre ses dents.

Elle se remit en route. Vu son état de nerfs, il valait mieux ne pas se trouver sur son chemin. Les bêtes locales l'apprirent à leur dépens. Quelque temps plus tard, la jeune femme arriva aux abords d'un village. Sam en fut surprise. Des gens vivaient ici ? La chasseuse de reliques vit alors arriver un homme de très petite taille, qui ne devait pas lui arriver à la hanche. Il était armé d'une lance qu'il pointait vers elle tout en lançant un appel. D'autres pygmées accoururent en renfort pour chasser l'intruse. Samantha remarqua avec un certain dégoût qu'ils avaient uniquement des canines dans la bouche. Les indigènes s'approchèrent de plus en plus.

" Bon, j'ai pas le temps de jouer à l'exploratrice moi." dit-elle.

Elle sortit un pistolet et tira en l'air. Le bruit les effraya, et ils détalèrent comme des lapins. Samantha jugea plus prudent de contourner le village. Le domicile supposé de l'alchimiste était encore assez loin. Samantha arriva devant une rivière au courant rapide. Des grognements l'alertèrent. En se retournant, elle découvrit des espèces de loups à deux queues, avec des crocs qui dépassaient à l'arrière de la mâchoire. La jeune femme prit une grande inspiration.

" RRAAAAAAAAAAARRRRR !" rugit-elle.

" Kaï kaï kaï !"

Les loups partis, elle prit son élan pour sauter par-dessus la rivière. Encore quelques mètres, et elle serait chez cet espèce de (censuré). Gravir la colline fut éprouvant, mais motivée comme la brunette l'était ce fut rapide. D'un coup de pied elle ouvrit la porte. Mogliani était bien là. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise en la découvrant.

" Toi ... qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?" dit-il.

" Je viens en finir." répondit Samantha.

Mogliani la détailla un instant, et fronça les sourcils.

" Qui êtes-vous vraiment ?" demanda-t-il.

" Ah on a compris que je n'étais pas la même !" répliqua Samantha avec un sourire ironique.

" Comment as-tu découvert ce jeu ? Et comment y es-tu entrée ?" reprit Mogliani.

" Par hasard. Pour les deux questions. Mais assez bavardé."

Samantha sortit un couteau à la vitesse de l'éclair et le lança sur l'alchimiste. Un champ de protection jaillit entre la lame et lui. Puis il lui lança des éclairs qu'elle évita d'une pirouette.

* * *

Au-dehors, Kain lança les dés en priant pour faire un douze. C'était la seule façon de faire sortir sa soeur du jeu. Les dés roulèrent sur le plateau, puis sur eux-même avant de s'immobiliser chacun sur un six. Tous exultèrent. La pierre brilla. Dans le jeu, Mogliani aperçut la porte s'ouvrit alors qu'il se trouvait coincé par Samantha. Il la repoussa brutalement.

" Il est temps pour moi de revoir la véritable lumière du jour. Et pour toi de faire connaissance avec une de mes amies." dit-il.

L'alchimiste fit apparaître une hydre entre Sam et lui. Ensuite, il alla se placer sous la porte. Un halo vert l'aspira. Une main sortit de la pierre. Mais ce n'était pas une main féminine. Les soldats et Dark virent un homme vêtu comme au siècle dernier, tenant un bâton au bout duquel trônait une boule de cristal. Ils surent immédiatement de qui il s'agissait.

" Merci beaucoup de votre aide. Sans vous, je me faisais mettre en pièces par une jeune femme." dit-il avec un sourire.

" Où est ma Samantha ?" demanda Jean.

" Samantha ... c'est donc comme ça qu'elle s'appelle à présent. Eh bien elle est toujours dans le jeu, en charmante compagnie rassurez-vous. Et maintenant, si vous permettez j'ai beaucoup de choses à rattraper." répondit Mogliani.

Roy claqua aussitôt des doigts, et un mur de feu l'entoura.

" Pas si vite ! Nous on a un compte à régler avec vous !" s'exclama-t-il.

Mogliani lui jeta un regard ennuyé. Puis à l'aide du bâton qu'il tenait, il fit disparaître les flammes.

" Ne me provoquez pas, vous le regretteriez." avertit-il.

Riza sortit alors une arme en même temps que Dark. L'alchimiste ne fit pas un mouvement. Tout à coup un cri strident retentit. Falman et Breda attrapèrent alors les deux jeunes femmes et les firent se coucher. Deux pattes aux serres acérées passèrent à ras des humains. Mogliani avait apparaître une sorte de croisement entre un aigle et un dinosaure. Le volatile était aussi gros qu'un fourgon, et possédait la tête d'un vélociraptor. L'oiseau si on peut dire, opéra un demi-tour pour repartir à l'assaut. Mogliani profita de la diversion fournie pour prendre le jeu et sortir du château.

Le paysage le conforta dans l'idée qu'il avait passé de nombreuses années enfermé dans le jeu. Combien au juste, ça il n'en avait rien et s'en fichait un peu. Il posa le jeu par terre, et l'ouvrit.

" J'ai régné dans ce jeu, pourquoi ne pas faire la même chose dans cette ville ? " dit-il.

Il toucha la pierre verte avec le bout de son bâton. Des rayons verts jaillirent. Puis ce fut au tour d'une foultitude d'animaux de sortir. Des herbivores dans un premier temps, mais qui constituèrent un vaste troupeau. Tous bondissaient hors du plateau en galopant, et se lancèrent à la conquête de Central. On distinguait de antilopes à trois cornes, des zèbres aussi gros que des taureaux, des éléphants avec quatre défenses, des rhinocéros avec une massue osseuse au bout d'une longue queue. Tous fonçaient avec fureur dans les voitures, les boutiques, et gare aux passants.

Mogliani fit ensuite venir le même genre de volatile que contre lequel se battaient nos amis dans le château. Il en sortit une bonne trentaine. Puis vinrent des ours-tigres, des lions et des tigres à dents à de sabre, quelques hydres et de gros serpents. L'alchimiste regarda ces créatures semer le chaos dans la grande cité du Centre.

Nos soldats et Dark tenaient tête comme ils pouvaient à l'oiseau-dinosaure. L'animal était pourvu d'une longue queue avec laquelle il les balaya tous d'un coup. Roy atterrit lourdement sur le sol. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il vit le paquet de carte à côté de sa main. Visiblement, Mogliani les avait oubliées. Tant mieux pour eux. Le colonel s'en empara.

" KAIN !" cria-t-il en lui lançant le paquet.

Le sergent les réceptionna, mais n'eut pas le temps d'en tirer une. Déjà leur adversaire repartait à l'attaque. Dark bondit pour protéger son fiancé. Riza se releva, et se mit à courir vers le volatile. Ce dernier chargea en galopant vers elle.

" RIZA ! REVIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE !" hurla Roy.

Le lieutenant glissa et passa entre les mâchoires. Elle sortit un flingue et tira dans la bête tout en continuant sa glissade. L'oiseau s'effondra, touché en plein coeur. Son corps disparut dans une fumée verte. Roy se rua vers sa fiancée qu'il serra à l'en étouffer.

" Bon sang mon amour ! Tu es complètement folle, tu as une idée de la peur que tu m'as faite ?" dit-il.

" Navrée mon chéri, mais je n'avais pas le choix." répondit Riza en l'étreignant tendrement.

Roy l'embrassa sur tout le visage. Un coup de feu claqua, les faisant sursauter. Quand il tournèrent la tête, ce fut pour découvrir une armée de petits hommes armés de lances et Dark le pistolet encore fumant. Elle venait d'exploser une lance en plein vol.

" Ceux-là vous me les laissez. Leur faire la peau devrait me détendre." dit-elle.

" Et nous on fait quoi ? Du tricot ?" demanda Breda.

" Tâchez plutôt de retrouver cet alchimiste et de récupérer le jeu. Il faut à tout prix faire en sortir Sam." répondit Dark en surveillant les pygmées.

Le coup de feu les avait effrayés, et ils se tenaient à bonne distance.

" OK, on y va." répondit Roy en lâchant Riza.

" Je reste avec toi chérie." annonça Kain.

" Si tu veux petit chiot. Mais ce n'est pas utile, je peux m'en sortir seule." répondit Dark.

" Je sais. Mais je déteste te savoir en danger."

Dark sourit. Les pygmées décidèrent d'attaquer. Dark ouvrit le feu, suivie de Kain. Elle attrapa une lance en vol, et la renvoya si violemment qu'elle embrocha trois petits hommes d'un coup. Ce fut ensuite une pluie de flèches qui contraignit le couple à s'abriter. Dark s'éloigna de son fiancé. Elle rechargea, et alla se percher en hauteur. Elle décima six pygmées avant qu'ils ne se décident à attaquer. Kain couvrit sa fiancée le temps qu'elle change d'angle de tir. Cette dernière trouva deux haches suspendues à un mur. Elle rangea son arme et les empoigna.

Elle passa ensuite au salon, où elle arracha un rideau. Dark revint dans le hall où les pygmées menaient la vie dure à son fiancé. Elle jeta le rideau qui couvrit une partie des indigènes. Elle prit ensuite les haches qu'elle avait passées dans les passants de son pantalon, et entreprit de frapper avec dans tout ce qui remuait. Kain rechargea, sortit de sa cachette et vint l'aider à achever les petits hommes. Dark maniait les haches avec adresse et rapidité. Les manches tournaient dans ses mains avant de s'abattre sur une bosse.

Bientôt il n'en resta plus un seul. Kain soupira et sourit à sa fiancée. Dark se trouvait à quelques pas de lui. Il la vit lever une hache et la lancer vers lui. L'outil meurtrier siffla au-dessus de Kain, et alla se ficher dans la tête d'un pygmée qui avait échappé au massacre.

" Des fois je me demande si tu n'essaie pas de me faire avoir une crise cardiaque, ma puce." dit-il.

" Mais non, tu sais bien que je ne peux pas me passer de mon petit chiot." sourit Dark.

Elle vint vers lui et l'embrassa tendrement. Les cadavres des indigènes disparurent pendant leur baiser. Tous deux sortirent ensuite prêter mains forte à leurs amis, aux prises avec Mogliani. Roy avait beau claquer des doigts, l'alchimiste contrait ses attaques avec une facilité frustrante. Et aucune des balles de ses subordonnés ne semblait pouvoir l'atteindre. Mogliani revint près du jeu, dont il toucha la pierre avec sa boule de cristal. Cette fois, ce fut carrément un spinosaure qui en sortit. Plus grand que le T-rex d'une tête, un long museau qui ferait pâlir de jalousie un alligator, un aileron rouge sur toute la longueur du dos, il était proprement terrifiant. ( _Ndla : voir Jurassic Park 3_ )

La bête poussa un rugissement assourdissant. Les militaires et Dark n'eurent d'autres choix que de détaler face à cette bête. Roy fit comme pour le T-Rex, il le ralentit avec un mur couleur orange.

" Pas vrai ça ! Y' avait pas plus gros dans son chapeau magique ?" s'exclama-t-il.

" J'en sais rien et je veux pas le savoir !" répondit Jean.

Le cri de rage du dinosaure se fit entendre derrière eux, de même que le sol se mit à trembler. Le spinosaure accourait à grande vitesse, gueule ouverte prête à déchiqueter.

" Hé Kain ! T'as toujours les cartes non ? Alors utilise-les contre ce truc !" s'exclama Breda.

" D'accord !" répondit le sergent.

Tout en courant, il tria les cartes pour trouver celle qui pourrait les sauver. Il en tira une où était représentées trois météorites. Ca devrait faire l'affaire. Kain se concentra pour l'activer, et la lança en direction du dinosaure dangereusement proche. Un flash aveugla la bête qui pila. _Fuuuuuuiiiiiiiiiiii_ !

" C'est quoi ce sifflement ?" demanda Falman.

_BOOOOUUUUUUUMMMM_ ! Quelques météorites fumantes venaient de s'abattre sur le spinosaure. Une lui avait écrasé la tête, une autre son dos et une autre la queue. Il y eut un_ pouf ! _et tout disparut dans un nuage vert. Tout le monde soupira de soulagement.

" Bon : ça c'est réglé. Reste à récupérer le jeu et à faire sortir Samantha." dit Riza.

" Notre dernier essai nous a montré qu'une attaque frontale était inefficace. Il faut donc essayer de l'encercler. Et bien sûr, si vous avez l'occasion de lui loger une balle quelque part, n'hésitez pas." dit Roy.

" Sans problème en ce qui me concerne." répondit Dark.

" Si tout le monde il est d'accord y'a plus qu'à." reprit le brun.

Ils revinrent donc sur leur pas. Mogliani ne les avait pas attendu, et avait filé ailleurs. Le spectacle d'une Central à moitié détruite les horrifia. Les animaux courrraient partout, démolissant ce qui pouvait l'être encore. Il n'y avait plus personne dans les rues.

" On ferait mieux de trouver un véhicule." conseilla Jean.

" Oui, et évitons l'armée qui ne devrait pas tarder." ajouta Roy.

En effet, ils perçurent des bruits de moteur. Vite ils décampèrent. L'instant d'après, les soldats du Q.G investissaient les lieux. Des éléphant chargèrent ainsi que des zèbres, renversant les véhicules et piétinant les malheureu militaires. Notre équipe et Dark ne s'attardèrent pas sur ce spectacle. Ils devaient trouver le créateur de ce maudit jeu et le reprendre pour continuer la partie.

" Il est là-haut ! Sur cet immeuble !" fit Dark en désigant un bâtiment.

Mogliani se trouvait en effet perché dessus, et contemplait les dégâts qu'il avait infligé. Riza sortit une arme qu'elle pointa vers lui. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de tirer. Un éléphant les avait repéré et chargeait. Tous n'eurent que le temps de s'écarter. Kain tripota fébrilement les cartes pour trouver de quoi vaincre ces centaines de kilos de muscles. La carte qu'il tira semblait donner des pouvoirs. Sans réfléchir il l'activa. Le sergent fut enveloppé d'une lumière argentée.

Attiré par cet éclat, l'éléphant se précipita vers lui. Il se dressa sur ses pattes arrière, prêt à l'écraser

" KAIN ! " hurla Dark

Le sergent tendit les mains en avant ... et bloqua une patte. Kain fronça les sourcils. Le pachyderme appuyait de tout son poids sur le petit humain, sans parvenir à l'écraser. Kain se redressa, repoussant l'animal sans effort, sous le regard abasourdi de ses collègues. D'où lui venait cette force prodigieuse ?

" _Mais oui la carte ! Elle doit conférer une force surhumaine !_" devina Kain.

L'éléphant chargea à nouveau, ses défenses à la pointe acérées braquée sur le militaire. Kain fronça à nouveau les sourcils, puis retint la bête. Il la fit ensuite basculer de sorte qu'elle se retrouve la tête en bas. Le sergent le lâcha ensuite, et l'animal se retrouva à faire le poirier les défenses plantées dans le sol.

" Wow mon bébé ! C'était vraiment très impressionnant !" dit Dark en le rejoignant.

" Ah oui tu trouve ?" rougit son fiancé en se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

" Non absolument pas ! Perso je soulève toujours des éléphants au p'tit dèj ! Ca m'ouvre l'appétit." ironisa Jean.

" Hé Kain ! Y' a une espèce de zèbre énorme qui déboule ! Si tu pouvais t'en occuper !" lança Breda.

" Moi je veux bien, mais j'ignore combien de temps ça va durer." répondit le sergent.

Toutefois il s'avança et retint l'animal par la queue avec une main. Bon, ça marchait encore. Kain fit plusieurs tours sur lui-même, avant d'envoyer l'ongulé droit vers son créateur. Ce dernier se baissa juste à temps.

" Ils ont ces maudites cartes avec eux ! Mais où diable les ont-ils trouvées et comment savent-ils s'en servir ? Cette fille a sûrement dû le leur révéler. Qu'importe, mes bêtes devraient les retenir le temps que je trouve comment me débarrasser d'eux." fit Mogliani.

Il décida de ne pas rester là, d'autant plus qu'ils se lançaient à sa poursuite.


	9. Hard game

**Et voilà la fin de ma fic ! Après ça viendront trois songfics, et la nouvelle fic. Alors, reviewez ! **

* * *

Samantha tentait de reprendre son souffle. Elle s'était réfugiée dans la montagne pour échapper à l'hydre et ses trois horribles têtes, et avait trouvé une grotte. Elle avait pu s'y faufiler à quatre pattes. La bête tentait d'élargir le trou pour rattraper sa proie. Samantha était suffisamment loin de l'entrée pour s'accorder une pause. Elle jeta un oeil à sa montre. La nuit n'allait pas tarder à tomber. Cette nouvelle était loin de la réjouir. Déjà que la journée le coin était dangereux, alors la nuit ! 

Pour le moment, son refuge semblait désert, mais elle se doutait bien que ce ne devait être qu'une apparence. Elle chercha la lampe torche qu'elle avait prise pour explorer le château de Flore avec sn frère.

Avec Mogliani dehors, elle espéra que ses amis avaient pu s'en sortir. Autrement, elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Sam entreprit d'explorer la grotte, arme au poing. Avis aux habitants. Finalement, il s'avéra que la grotte était bien déserte. Incroyable dans ce genre d'endroit. Tant mieux pour elle me direz-vous.

" _Je me demande s'il y a une autre sortie. Parce que tant que l'hydre sera à l'entrée, je ne pourrais pas trouver de quoi survivre._" pensa-t-elle.

La jeune femme chercha donc la moindre faille susceptible de la conduire au-dehors. Au bout d'un long moment de recherche, elle découvrit un passage relativement étroit, au plafond. Elle éteignit sa lampe, et commença son ascension. Un vrai conduit de cheminée ce truc-là. Pis c'était long ! L'espace se réduisait au fur et à mesure de son escalade. Heureusement qu'elle était mince. Enfin, elle gagna l'extérieur, et inspira une bonne bouffée d'oxygène. Sam se rendit compte qu'elle avait débouché dans le coin opposé de la montagne.

"_Au moins l'hydre ne s'en rendra pas compte avant un bon moment._" se dit-elle.

La chasseuse de relique entreprit de descendre de la montagne sans cheval. Pas comme dans la chanson. Elle marcha durant des heures durant.

" C'est quand même étrange. Depuis le temps que j'avance, je ne suis toujours pas fatiguée. Pourtant tout à l'heure, j'étais hors d'haleine après la course contre l'hydre." dit-elle tout haut.

Hors d'haleine oui ... mais pas vraiment fatiguée. La brunette jeta un oeil à sa montre. Elle écarquilla les yeux, puis regarda en l'air.

" _Ce n'est pas possible ! Il est onze heures du soir à ma montre, il devrait faire nuit depuis un moment !_"

Samantha réalisa aussi qu'elle n'avait pas faim. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?

" Je crois tout bonnement qu'il ne fait jamais nuit ici. Donc, que je n'aurai jamais sommeil, certainement pas faim non plus et ne serai pas fatiguée. Et tout ça parce que ce monde est irréel." devina-t-elle.

Samantha décida de vérifier une chose pour étayer sa théorie : y avait-il de la nourriture dans le coin ?

La chasseuse de reliques examina les arbres. Pas le moindre fruit. Elle décida alors de voir ce que ça donnait avec du gibier. Trouvant un bâton assez long par terre, elle en tailla la pointe pour en faire un harpon. Ensuite, elle se rendit près d'un cours d'eau. Quelques poissons passaient par là. Sam visa, et en attrapa un.

Après quoi, elle se confectionna une broche pour faire cuire sa proie.

" Bon : voyons voir." dit-elle en retirant le poisson du feu.

Elle mordit dedans, et le recracha aussitôt. Le poisson avait un goût épouvantable.

" Boouuuh ! J'ai l'impression de manger un truc pourri depuis des siècles !" s'exclama-t-elle.

Elle remarqua alors que le poisson partait littéralement en fumée. Sa broche était vide.

" Eh bé ! Heureusement qu'ici on ne ressent pas la faim. Parce que non seulement c'est dèg, mais en plus j'aurais même pas le temps de bouffer."

En revanche, le sale goût était encore là. Elle s'approcha de la rivière pour rincer sa bouche.

" BAH ! Décidément ce monde est infect !" reprit-elle après avoir craché l'eau.

Elle farfouilla dans ses poches pour trouver de quoi faire passer ces horreurs. Sam trouva une barre chocolatée qu'elle s'empressa d'avaler. Ca allait mieux. Puis elle pensa avec effroi que si jamais elle avait soif elle était mal barrée. La jeune femme se gifla mentalement, avant de constater qu'elle ne ressentait pas la soif non plus.

" Je comprends que l'autre pignouf aie pu vivre plus de cent ans et être frais comme un gardon. Le temps n'a pas cours dans ce bled, et on a même plus besoin de s'alimenter ou quoi que ce soit." fit-elle.

C'aurait pu être sympathique s'il n'y avait pas autant de danger. Et Samantha n'avait aucune envie de passer ses vacances ici, ni les cent prochaines années.

* * *

A l'extérieur du jeu, le groupe était rentré pour passer la nuit. Jean s'était réveillé chez lui, son immeuble ayant été relativement épargné. Pour le moment. La première chose qu'il remarqua en ouvrant les yeux fut la place vide à côté de lui. Cela le fit immédiatement penser à sa fiancée. Il n'avait été que peu de temps dans la jungle du jeu, mais il avait vu à quel point c'était dangereux. Etait-elle encore en vie ? Cette question l'angoissa. 

" _Si jamais elle ... oh non je refuse d'y penser une seconde, c'est trop affreux. Je ne peux pas vivre sans ma Samantha, il me la faut absolument, j'en ai un besoin vital._" pensa-t-il.

Le seul moyen de la revoir, c'était de reprendre cette ( censuré ) de jeu. Jean se leva, déterminé à retrouver celle qu'il aimait tant. Il retrouva les autres devant chez Roy et Riza. Ils avaient convenus de s'y retrouver la veille au soir.

" Est-ce que l'effet de la carte fonctionne encore ?" demanda Roy à Kain.

" Non malheureusement. Je m'y attendais en même temps. Chaque carte ne s'utilise qu'une fois dans une partie, et pour un temps limité." répondit le sergent.

" Combien nous en reste-t-il au fait ?" interrogea Riza.

" Vingt-cinq, on a de quoi tenir encore un moment." répondit Dark.

" Bon allons-y. Il faut absolument trouver cette saleté d'alchimiste." reprit le colonel.

Tous hochèrent la tête, et se mirent en route. Pour passer plus facilement inaperçus, ils étaient habillés en civils. La ville était dévastée, comme si une tornade était passée par là. Mais c'était pire que ce genre d'intempérie.

" Là ! Il est là !" s'exclama Breda.

Vite ils ouvrirent le feu sur l'alchimiste. Mogliani para avec son alchimie. La boule de son sceptre brilla. Aussitôt une de ses créatures vint à la rescousse. Un rhinocéros fonça sur eux à vitesse grand V. Riza posa un genoux à terre, et visa en pleine tête. Touché.

" Les balles sont donc capabe de tuer mes monstres ? Voilà une nouvelle intéressante, va falloir que j'y remédie." dit Mogliani.

Mais pour l'instant, il devait se débarrasser des militaires autrement. Il lança des éclairs. Dark esquiva et lui lança une lame qui se ficha dans son bras. En représailles, elle prit d'autres éclairs en pleine poitrine.

" NON !" hurla Kain.

Il courut vers sa fiancée, au risque de se faire tuer à son tour. Mais ses collègues et amis le couvraient, forçant une fois de plus l'achimiste à s'enfuir. Kain s'agenouilla, et prit la brune dans ses bras. Dark était inconsciente. Riza rejoignit le sergent qui tentait de ranimer sa fiancée.

" Je sens plus son pouls, je ne le sens plus !" dit Kain paniqué.

Riza écarquilla les yeux, se précipita à son tour pour vérifier. Elle ne sentit rien non plus. Le lieutenant posa alors une oreille sur la poitrine de Dark. Pas de battements de coeur. Riza se redressa, les larmes aux yeux.

" Je suis désolée Kain." dit-elle.

" Non ... NON PAS CA ! DARK ! DARK JE T'EN SUPPLIE MON AMOUR REVEILLE-TOI ! ME LAISSE PAS S'IL TE PLAÎT, J'AI BESOIN DE TOI ! DAAARK !" hurla-t-il.

Mais la brunette avait fermé ses yeux émeraudes pour toujours. Kain éclata en sanglots en la serrant contre lui. Il pleura toutes les larmes de son corps. Les autres comprirent ce qui se passait en le voyant hurler de désespoir. Roy s'approcha de Riza qui sanglotait, et la prit dans ses bras. Sa fiancée s'aggripa à son cou et pleura à chaude larmes. Ils restèrent là un long moment, à côté de Kain qui n'en finissait plus de pleurer. Il regarda le visage de sa fiancé, et lui caressa la joue. Son visage était si calme qu'on aurait dit que Dark dormait.

" Ma chérie ... ma biche je t'en prie reviens ... ne sois pas morte s'il te plaît ... me quitte pas." sanglota-t-il.

" Je suis vraiment navré Kain. Mais ... Dark ne reviendra pas." dit Roy.

Le sergent le regarda un instant, puis Riza et à nouveau sa fiancée. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle soit morte. Pas maintenant qu'elle allait enfin avoir une vie relativement tranquille et normale. Kain effleura le visage de cette femme, que malgré son air glacial et ses compétences en matière de combat, il avait aimé passionnément, comme jamais. Qu'allait-il devenir sans elle ?

Breda était allé chercher un véhicule, pour ramener tout le monde. Kain prit le corps de Dark dans ses bras. Elle n'était pas trop lourde pour lui, et il la porta lui-même jusqu'au fourgon. Le segrent la garda contre lui tout le temps du trajet, espérant vainement qu'elle allait ouvrir les yeux.

Mais Dark garda les yeux clos jusqu'à leur arrivée à la morgue. Le seul endroit où ils pouvaient la laisser le temps qu'ils en finissent avec cetet histoire.

" Tu peux rester là si tu veux Kain. On s'occupera de Mogliani." dit Roy.

" Non. J'ai un compte à régler avec ce salopard de première. D'abord ma soeur, ensuite la femme que j'aime ... je vais le tuer." répondit Kain.

Il se détourna du corps de Dark, et sortit de la morgue suivi par ses collègues. Kain essuya les dernières larmes qui embuaient ses yeux, et la tristesse fit place à une rage calculée. Même si c'était la dernière chose de sa vie, il allait tuer cet alchimiste de ses mains. Kain farfouilla dans sa poche pour en extraire les cartes. " _Voyons laquelle fera le plus souffrir cet enfoiré._" pensa-t-il.

Hélas, il n'en trouva aucune capable de l'aider à concentrer sa haine. Tant pis, sa colère seule suffirait. Kain trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait.

" _Du calme Kain. Pas de précipitations ou il va encore te filer entre les pattes._"

Le militaire tourna dans un angle de rue, faisant mine ne de pas l'avoir vu. Ensuite, il sortit son arme de service dont il ôta le cran de sécurité. Il retrouva l'alchimiste un peu plus loin. Le sergent visa les jambes. Tout à sa concentration, il ne vit pas arriver un lion à dents de sabre. Le fauve approchait à pas feutrés.

Un coup de feu claqua, et Kain se raidit instinctivement. Mogliani aperçut Kain, et attaqua aussitôt. Le sergent s'abrita derrière un mur. Il vit alors le corps du félin, et Riza un fusil à la main.

" Merci." dit-il.

" De rien, moi aussi j'ai compte à régler avec lui. Il m'a privé de mes deux meilleures amies." dit Riza.

Kain hocha la tête en assentiment.

" Vous permettez que je me joigne à vous ? Moi il m'a prit ma fiancée." intervint Jean.

" Et moi, il a fait de la peine à la mienne, et Sam et Dark étaient de très bonnes amies." ajouta Roy.

" Et nous, on soutient nos collègues quoi qu'il arrive." fit Breda.

" Merci à tous." sourit Kain.

" Nous devons élaborer un plan. J'en ai assez qu'il nous glisse entre les doigts." reprit Roy.

Tous hochèrent la tête. L'encerclement restait le meilleur plan. Ils se séparèrent, et tentèrent de trouver l'alchimiste. Falman et Breda le trouvèrent les premiers. Conformément à leur idée, ils le rabattirent vers leurs collègues. Riza et Kain lui bloquèrent la route et le mirent en joue. Jean et Roy lui coupèrent la retraite chacun d'un côté. Mogliani était pris au piège. La blessure causée par Dark saignait encore. Pour qu'il ne serve plus de son bâton, Kain en explosa la boule. Désormais il lui fallait un cercle, que les militaires ne lui laisseraient certainement pas le temps de dessiner.

* * *

Samantha errait toujours dans le jeu. Depuis combien de temps était-elle enfermée dans ce jeu ? D'après sa montre, ça ne faisait qu'un jour. Enfin, un jour et demi maintenant. La brune se demanda pourquoi ses amis ne l'en avait pas encore faite sortir. Surtout Jean, lui qui détestait être séparé d'elle. Sa seule conclusion fut qu'ils avaient dû avoir un problème avec Mogliani. Et il était sorti par sa faute. 

" Je fais tout de travers décidément." soupira-t-elle en se laissant tomber sur un rocher au bord d'un sentier.

Elle mit ses mains dans ses poches, et sentit quelque chose dans l'une d'elle. Samantha regarda de quoi il s'agissait ... et découvrit une carte du jeu. Elle avait dû y atterrir quand la première fois qu'ils s'en étaient servis elle les avait remis dans sa poche sans les nouer.

" _La carte de la clé, capable d'ouvrir toutes les portes._" lut-elle.

Samantha afficha alors un grand sourire. Toutes les portes ... peut-être celle du jeu alors. C'était à vérifier. La chasseuse de reliques se releva d'un bond. Il n'était pas dit que ça marcherait dans le jeu, mais ça valait le coup d'essayer. Elle se concentra et activa la carte. Elle brilla entre ses doigts, et un puissant rayon de lumière blanche monta jusqu'au ciel. Un cercle se dessina, et devint ensuite un trou. Samantha se sentit aspirée.

Une lumière verte sortit de la poche de la cape de Mogliani. Le jeu s'en échappa, comme mû par un ressort. Il s'ouvrit sous l'impulsion de son coeur d'émeraude. Samantha émergea petit à petit du jeu sous le regard étonné de l'assistance. Même Mogliani en fut surpris.

" Comment ... comment as-tu pu sortir du jeu ?" demanda-t-il.

" Au bout de cent ans et des brouettes t'as toujours rien compris au jeu, c'est vraiment bêtassou ça." répondit-elle.

" Les cartes."

" Ah quand même. Et maintenant si tu permets ... la partie est terminée."

Samantha pointa son arme sur lui à la vitesse de l'éclair. Deux coups de feu claquèrent. Ils venaient de Sam bien sûr, mais également de Kain qui avait juré de le tuer. Mogliani s'effondra. La brunette ramassa ensuite les dés.

" C'est mon tour il me semble." dit-elle.

Elle jeta les dés. Son pion avança, et atteignit le centre.

" _La partie est terminée, vous avez gagné._" fut le message que délivra la pierre.

Tout à coup, il y eut une lumière aveuglante, suivie d'un énorme courant d'air. Plus précisément une tornade. Toutes les bêtes issues du jeu en furent prisonnières. Le jeu les aspirait inexorablement. Samantha contourna le jeu pour rejoindre tant bien que mal ses amis. Jean et Kain l'entourèrent.

" Où est Dark ?" demanda-t-elle.

" Cet enfoiré l'a tuée." répondit Kain.

" QUOI ?"

Un flash les interrompit. Ils fermèrent les yeux. Quand ils les ouvrirent, tous constatèrent qu'ils se trouvaient au Q.G, dans le bureau de Roy. Ils échangèrent des regards surpris.

" Regardez le calendrier !" s'exclama Riza.

Tous tournèrent la tête vers l'éphéméride suspendu au mur.

" Mais ... on est le 18 ? C'est impossible, c'est le jour où nous avons commencé la partie !" s'exclama Roy.

Jean sortit dehors et interpella un soldat qui passait par là.

" On est le combien ?" demanda-t-il.

" Le 18 lieutenant."

Jean referma la porte. Ses amis avaient entendu la réponse.

" Quelqu'un a-t-il une explication ?" fit Breda.

" Je crois que le fait d'avoir terminé la partie a remis les compteurs à zéro." répondit Samantha.

Des coups frappés à la porte les tirèrent de leurs pensées. La porte s'ouvrit.

" Dark ?" s'exclamèrent-ils.

" Oui c'est bien moi. Je ne comprends pas bien ce qui se passe, mais j'ai atterri là. Vous pourriez m'expliquer ?" répondit Dark.

" OH MON AMOUR !"cria Kain.

Il se précipita vers elle, et la serra aussi fort qu'il put et fit pleuvoir une pluie de baisers sur son visage.

" Hou ! Du calme mon bébé ! " sourit Dark.

" Ma chérie, mon amour, mon trésor, ma biche je t'aime ! Je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime ! " répondit Kain en ponctuant ses mots de baisers.

Dark regarda les autres d'un air étonné. Ils haussèrent les épaules en signe d'amusement.

" Comment ça se fait que Dark soit vivante ?" demanda Falman.

" Pourquoi je suis morte ?" répondit l'intéressée.

" Tu ne t'en souviens pas ?" intervint Riza.

" Ben ... je me rappelle avoir pris les éclairs et c'est tout."

" Ces éclairs t'ont tuée en fait. J'ai peut-être une explication. Après avoir fini la partie nous sommes revenus dans le passé. Le jour où nous avons commencé à jouer, et Dark n'était pas morte. Je crois que ça tout simplement effacé ce qui s'est passé par la suite." dit Samantha.

Roy alla voir par la fenêtre. Tout était normal.

" En effet, la ville est intacte." dit-il.

" Et les autres ? Les gardiens du musée ?" demanda Jean.

" Je ne crois pas que ça aie changé. Ils sont morts avant notre partie. Nous en avons de plus commencé une nouvelle, aucune chance donc qu'ils rescussitent." reprit sa fiancée.

" C'est terminé c'est l'essentiel." dit Riza.

" Pas encore." corrigea Samantha.

Elle sortit son arme, et s'avança vers le jeu, toujours ouvert. Dark et Riza la rejoignirent, et dégainèrent à leur tour.

" Oh, laissez-m'en un peu." intervint Kain.

Finalement, tout le monde pointa son arme sur jeu. Une rafale de balles tomba ensuite sur le jeu maudit. La pierre explosa, le jeu se cribla. Quand ils n'eurent plus de balles, ils virent le jeu briller, se fissurer et enfin exploser en mille morceaux qui se désintégrèrent.

" Maintenant c'est** vraiment** fini. Et je tiens à vous présenter toutes mes excuses pour vous avoir entraîné là-dedans." dit Samantha.

" Mais non enfin ! C'est nous qui avons commencé à jouer, et puis tu n'a fait que ce qu'on t'as demandé, ramener cette relique c'était ton boulot." dit Roy.

" Oui tu n'y es pour rien. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir." ajouta Dark.

" Tu nous as aidé à y survivre, et pour ça on te remercie tous mon amour." conclut Jean.

" Bon ... si vous m'en voulez pas, je suis rassurée." sourit Samantha.

Jean la prit par la taille et l'embrassa sur la tête. Kain lui, se pelotonna contre Dark dont il respira le parfum avec délice. Dire qu'il l'avait perdue durant quelques instants ... Kain ne voulait plus jamais revivre une telle souffrance. Il demanda à raccompagner sa fiancée chez elle. La permission lui fut accordée aisément. Une fois chez eux, Dark remarqua la lueur gourmande teintée d'un amour infini qui brillait dans les prunelles de son fiancé.

" Oh toi, t'as une idée derrière la tête." fit-elle en haussant un sourcil amusé.

" Tu ne crois pas si bien dire, mon tendre amour." sourit Kain.

Il la prit dans ses bras et la conduisit dans leur chambre. Pas besoin de vous faire un dessin pour la suite.


End file.
